


Lukanette February 2020

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But they're dorks in love, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Love Confessions, Luka knows Marinette is Ladybug, Lukabug, Lukanette, fluffy babies, fluffy fluff, more tags to come :), they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: A series of short drabbles centered around Lukanette!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 115
Kudos: 270





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm doing another set of monthly prompts! I missed doing these haha!! It's been too long! And it'll hopefully get me in a mood to write more. Plus, I love Lukanette soooo much <3\. Lemme know what you think pweaseeee

Marinette sat, carefully balancing her textbook on her legs, on Luka’s bed. The boy sat nearby casually strumming his guitar as her tongue stuck out in concentration. She hummed along as her pencil neatly scratched out some notes, studying for her latest science exam. As she lost herself in balancing equations and memorizing formulas she barely noticed when Luka stopped playing the guitar. It was only when the musician scooted closer and placed his head directly on her shoulder when Marinette noticed, squeaking slightly in shock. His blue eyes glittered at her in amusement and she blushed faintly as she realized how close their faces were.

“What are you studying for, Marinette?” he leaned down to glance at her textbook, his fingers delicately running along the pages. The wonderful scent of his cologne mixed with his shampoo caused her blush to deepen as she tried to focus on what he had asked.

“I-I’m just trying to get some studying in for a science test in two weeks. I’ve barely had any time this week for studying,” Marinette giggled nervously, cursing the amount of akumas Hawkmoth had sent out this past week in her head silently, “So thank you for inviting me over for a study date. I really needed this!”

His hand moved to rest on top of hers, squeezing it lightly before his head lifted up to look her in the eyes once again, “It’s no problem, Marinette. Besides, I really like being with you, so in all honesty, thank  _ you _ .”

Her head ducked down shyly, biting her lip as a wave of butterflies cascaded within her chest, “Aw, Luka, you’re so sweet to me!”

“I mean it, Marinette,” he lifted her head up gently with one of his fingers, connecting their gazes once again. Sky blue met ocean blue and Marinette held her breath as he leaned closer to her. When they were barely a few centimeters apart, Luka looked away, taking a deep breath before running a hand through his hair.

“Luka?” she asked curiously, watching as the boy’s gaze seemed to avoid her own as he looked around his room, “Is something wrong?”

Finally, he looked at her as his eyes snapped to hers, a fierce determination burning within them, “No! I need to ask you something, though.”

“ _ Okay _ ?” Marinette dragged out the word as he began digging through his pockets, seemingly looking for something. A few seconds later and he seemed to find it, shoving a piece of candy into her hand. She blinked down at the pink candy heart in her grasp before meeting Luka’s gaze who was staring at her nervously, “Thank you for the candy. But what did you need to ask me?”

The musician frowned slightly, looking down at the candy in her hand before grimacing, “It’s upside down! Of course it is!” he whispered, flipping the sugar heart back over so it showed two words.

Once again, Marinette glanced down at her palm as she read the words. Quiet giggles escaped her before she could bite them back, soon turning into loud laughs as an incredible feeling of joy lifted her heart, “I-is this really you asking me to be your girlfriend,” she managed to breathe out in between giggles. The Be Mine candy heart stared up at her, reigniting her laughter once again.

“You don’t like it,” Luka winced, “That’s okay! Just forget it!”

“No, no! I absolutely adore it,” the designer rushed out, immediately sobering her laughter as she tried to comfort the boy in front of her, “I just didn’t think you’d ask me out in the form of a candy heart is all!”

“You know me, Marinette,” a small smile lit up his face as he spoke to her quietly, “I’m not the best with words and I thought that this would be the easiest way.”

She bit down hard on her lip in order to fight off the encroaching smile that threatened to split her cheeks, “I know that! I just figured you would write a song to tell me, is all.”

“I did that as well,” Luka chuckled nervously, “I just didn’t think it was good enough.”

“So you thought giving me a candy heart would be better?” Marinette giggled cheerfully once again. She reached over and gave the boy’s hand a quick squeeze before scooting closer towards him.

“Y-yes?” he asked almost questioningly, his face erupting into a cute pink blush, “I can still play the song I wrote for you if you’d like that more,” his hand reached over towards the guitar that rested across from him.

The designer merely drew closer, shaking her head slowly as her pigtails bobbed cutely, “We can save that for later. For now, I’d like to start something that I think was interrupted,” She inched her own bright pink face closer to his as she smiled shyly at him. 

Luka brushed a stray strand of her midnight hair away from her face before whispering quietly, “Could I kiss you, Marinette?”

“Yes, please,” she whispered back, her blush deepening before his hand cupped the back of her head as he drew their lips together in a sweet kiss. Marinette relaxed quickly into their kiss, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck as butterflies erupted within her chest. Her head tilted, burying her hands within his hair as she smiled slightly into their kiss.  _ Finally _ , she thought to herself as euphoria swept over her. 

When they both finally pulled back for air, Luka shot her a cute smile, “Was that a yes, then?”

Marinette burst into happy giggles, “That is most definitely a yes! I can’t believe you’re such a dork!”

“But I’m your dork,” he shot back at her.

The designer’s heart melted at his words, “Only if I can be your dork, too.”

“I’d like that very much,” he smiled shyly before bringing her head back down as they sunk into yet another kiss.


	2. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! Yay! How is everyone's February going? Mine's been going well! I've been rewatching the Clone Wars to get ready for the final season coming up haha! I hope yours is going just as well! Feel free to leave a comment and kudos as they're my faveeee <3 :D

“I think it’s time,” Marinette said, a fond smile spreading across her face as she watches Adrien and Kagami grab an ice cream from Andre’s. A feeling of warmth spreading through her that she had never expected to feel as she saw her old crush squeeze Kagami’s hand. 

“Time for what, Marinette?” Luka came up beside her, his hand lightly brushing up against her own. 

She reached out hesitantly, grabbing his hand and looking up at him shyly, “Time for us to share an ice cream. T-that is if you’d like too?”

“I’d love too, Marinette,” he smiled down at her, adjusting his grip on her hand to hold it more tightly, “I always want to share ice cream with you.”

Marinette flushed faintly as butterflies sang in her chest. Her heart beat faster as they neared the ice cream cart, their hands intertwined together. Her blush deepened as Andre glanced down at their hands before beaming at the two of them. His hands moved quickly, scooping a deep blue before delicately placing a lighter blue on top, “For this wonderful, harmonious couple, blackberry and blueberry is the perfect choice.”

With a bright smile, Marinette carefully took the ice cream from the man, turning to Luka who looked down at her with affection sparkling in his eyes. He leaned down, his hair brushing lightly against her cheek as he did so to whisper in her ear, “Would you like to get out of here?”

Her gaze was drawn over to Adrien and Kagami who giggling and talking with each other before looking back into Luka’s deep blue eyes, “I’d love too,” she whispered back, “But only because I want to spend more time with  _ just _ you,” Marinette squeezed the hand that was still holding onto her own tenderly.

She watched as a light pink spread across Luka’s cheeks before he was running, tugging her along after him as they bolted across the bridge. A light squeal escaped the designer before she was giggling happily, her eyes drifting up to the sky as she watched the sun slowly descend over the horizon. Panting, she called out to the boy who was still running forward, “Where are we going?” 

“The Place des Vosges,” Luka called over his shoulder.

“Luka, you can’t be serious! That’s like a half-hour walk away!” Marinette asked him in bewilderment.

His head looked back over his shoulder again before he winked at her, “Not if we run!”

Tightening her grip on the ice cream she rolled her eyes affectionately at the musician. In the next few seconds, she began to pump her legs faster, calling on her Ladybug strength as she overtook him, “Let’s just see if you can keep up then,” she giggled.

As the two teens panted and wheezed their way over to the garden, the time seemed to go by quickly. When they finally reached the square, they both collapsed onto the cold grass, sucking in deep lungfuls of air. When her lungs didn’t feel as though they were burning, Marinette noticed Luka turn over on the grass, tucking a stray strand of her hair back into its pigtail. He looked down for a moment before bursting into laughter, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes as their eyes connected once again.

“Marinette?” a smile slowly spread across his face. She merely hummed in recognition to his question, still sucking in deep breaths of air. The designer watched him nod down at her hand with a crooked smile, “What happened to the ice cream?”

Her eyes widened before shooting down to her own hands, noticing that they weren’t clutching anything anymore. Marinette grimaced as she saw that the ice cream was officially gone before sending a wide, awkward smile at the boy next to her. Giggling nervously, she winced, “It uh, it might be gone.”

Luka threw his head back onto the grass before laughing heartily. Soon enough, Marinette was laughing with him and the embarrassment she had been feeling was quickly forgotten. After his laughter subsided, he turned over to look at her once again, his eyes sparkling with mirth, “You’re an amazing girl, Marinette,” she bit her lip as a wide smile beamed across her face before Luka spoke again, “But I suppose even you can’t hold onto ice cream while running,” he teased.

She groaned, giggling once again as she buried her head within his shoulder, “I was focusing on running!”

With another deep chuckle, Luka stood up, brushing off his jeans before offering Marinette a hand up, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

The designer pouted, but accepted his hand, albeit reluctantly, “Do we have too?”

“Marinette, look how dark it is,” he gestured at the dark sky, “And I’d rather not get in trouble with your parents today. I still want to be allowed to hang out with you so we can go out again next weekend,” he winked. 

With a cute giggle and an extra pink hue added to her cheeks, she nodded, “Fine,” Marinette huffed out a sigh before stating pointedly, “The next time we get ice cream I promise not to drop it!”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Luka bent down and dropped a kiss on her cheek, “Though I hope it’ll be just us next weekend.”

“Definitely,” she nodded shyly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes as he began walking her to the bakery. When they finally reached her front door, she summoned every last bit of her courage before standing up on her tiptoes and leaving her own kiss on his cheek, “Goodnight, Luka. And thank you,” Marinette whispered before ducking inside the bakery. 

With a quiet, happy sigh, her eyes fluttered closed. Leaning back against the door, she beamed cheerfully. Bouncing on her heels excitedly, she couldn’t help but long for the week to pass quickly. But it was only a matter of time before she and Luka would be able to go out once again, and hopefully this time she  _ wouldn’t _ drop the ice cream. With another cute sigh, Marinette made her way upstairs to talk to her parents and get changed for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hopefully, it was fluffy enough cause you know I loveee the fluff hahah. Thanks for reading and consider leaving a kudos and a comment if you liked it <3 <3 <3 :)


	3. Candy Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done! I hope you are continuing to enjoy the fluff of this month <3\. I had a Spanish test this morning that I hopeeee went well. How was your day? I hope it was great <3\. Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos as they're my faveeeee

“Luka! You’re just in time!” Marinette beamed happily, yanking him into the bakery. The smell of sugar and the sight of pink and red decorations covering the store greeted him as he was pulled into the back of the kitchen. With a shy smile, Marinette held up a white apron for him, “We’re making candy hearts if you’d like to join us!”

Luka chuckled nervously, “I don’t know, Mari. I’m not the best at baking...”

“Come on, please!” the designer pouted adorably, her lower lip jutting out, “I promise it’s not so bad and I can walk you through it!”

He merely sighed, feeling his resolve crumble at the sight of her big, bright blue eyes. With an affectionate eye roll, he grabbed the apron, pulling it over his head before tying it around his waist. Going over to the sink, he carefully washed his hands before turning back to Marinette, “Alright,” Luka blew out an exhausted breath, “Now how do we get started?”

“Yay!” Marinette clapped cheerfully, a cute smile appearing across her face before turning to the ingredients laid out on the table, “If you’d like to begin by whisking this batch, I can work on the next one,” she carefully but quickly poured some ingredients that he couldn’t recognize into two bowls before handing Luka one of them.

He gulped, looking down at his bowl in bewilderment before looking back up at Marinette who was humming as she mixed the ingredients in her own bowl. A small, pink hue spreading on his cheeks, he attempted to copy her practiced movements. After a few tries of stirring the ingredients slowly and unsurely, he eventually settled into a rhythm. When Luka finally looked away from his movements within the bowl he met Marinette’s gaze who was beaming at him happily. 

“See! I knew you could do it! And guess what, you did an even better job than me,” she winked at him. 

The pink hint in his cheeks turned a shade darker with her compliment, “Thanks, Marinette, but I don’t think that’s entirely true. You’re the best baker that I know.”

He watched in fascination as the girl’s cheeks flushed a deep red before she giggled. Taking both of their dough, she placed it neatly onto the clean table, “I’m definitely not the best baker, my parents are  _ way _ better than me. But that doesn’t have to stop us, because now we’re going to start kneading!” 

He looked down as Marinette began massaging the dough. Hesitating slightly he placed his own hands on the batter before attempting to follow her movements. Clearing his throat to get her attention, Luka murmured, “Like this?”

“Exactly!” she nodded before turning back to her own dough, “And once it starts to feel smooth and more pliable then you know you’re done!” 

“Mhm,” the musician’s brow furrowed as he concentrated on his movements. 

The two worked in companionable silence for a few moments, before Marinette reached over and grabbed a box of sugar. Spreading some over both hers and Luka’s dough, a mischievous smile spread across her face. Before he could see it and interpret her teasing mood, she had already dumped a handful of sugar on the top of his head. Spluttering in shock, he turned to her with an open mouth. 

Marinette exploded into laughter, “You were looking so serious, I just had too!” 

“Now you’re gonna get it,” Luka’s eyes narrowed before he had yanked the box out of Marinette’s hand. Lifting the squealing girl up, he dumped the rest of the sugar on her head as she shrieked and shimmied. 

“Nonononono!” she screeched through her giggles, “Luka, stop!”

He chuckled deeply, squeezing her teasingly once more, before putting her back down gently. Marinette glared deeply at him, a cute, angry purse to her lips. Crossing her arms she tapped her foot annoyedly, “Really?”

“You started it,” Luka winked at her before turning back to their unfinished masterpieces.

With a heavy sigh, the designer rolled her eyes as she too began kneading the dough once again. After a few more minutes, she nodded, “Alright, that should be enough now. Now we just have to divide it and add the food coloring.”

“Alright,” he watched as she cut both of their dough into eight total pieces. Placing a few drops of different food coloring in each of the separate pieces, Marinette massaged her hands for a second before beginning to knead the dough once again. Following her movements, Luka attempted to be as efficient as possible as he spread the food coloring into each of the four squares. 

Once all eight pieces were bright and colorful, Marinette scooped them up and placed them onto a piece of parchment that was placed neatly on top of a pan. Winking at him, she held up two heart-shaped cutters, “Now comes the fun part!”

Giggling and teasing the other they worked together in finishing up the final part in their baking project. When they had finished, Luka smiled happily down at the girl, “What’s next?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head, her pigtails bouncing adorably as she did so, “We’re done! We just have to wait about a day before they’re ready.”

“What?!” he blinked in surprise, “We did all that work and now we have to wait a day before they’re ready?”

“Um, yes,” Marinette giggled nervously, “But it’s okay because my macarons should be finished right about now.” 

Just after she had finished speaking, a small timer began ringing before the designer quickly turned it off, grabbing a plate of hot, fresh macarons from the oven. Plucking a pink one from the pan, Luka hummed in delight as the flavor burst across his tongue, “Mmm! These are delicious, Marinette! Did you make them yourself?”

“Yep, they’re my own recipe too!” she beamed proudly, “Is it worth waiting for the candy hearts now?”

“Marinette, I’d wait for those candies to be ready a hundred years from now if it means I get to spend another few seconds with you,” Luka tapped her nose cutely before taking the pan from her and resting it on the table.

He watched happily as she blushed, ducking her head down as she giggled softly, “I think that you’re sweeter than my macarons. Do you want to eat some more and play video games upstairs?”

“That sounds perfect to me, Marinette. Thanks for inviting me over.”

“Thanks for coming over, Luka. It was really nice making macarons with you,” she smiled side-ways at him as they made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom.

The musician simply chuckled, slinging an arm over Marinette’s shoulders as they pushed open the trapdoor, “I just hope they turn out alright. It was my first attempt at baking after all.”

“You did great!” she shoved him playfully before they both sat down and turned to the computer screen as they began playing a game together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? I did hehe! I really like the idea of Marinette and Luka baking together! Leave a comment or a kudos if you did pleaseee <3


	4. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four is done! Hurray! We're continuing on with the sweetest fluff <3\. It's my fave hehe :). Lemme know what you think by leaving a comment or kudos <3

Marinette sat on a park bench, enjoying the cool afternoon breeze brush lightly against her face. Her tongue stuck out slightly in concentration as she contemplated whether or not to include the belt on her latest design. She tilted her face up towards the warming sun as a particularly cool breeze left her shivering. With a content sigh, her eyes fluttered closed and any remaining stress she was carrying began floating away. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands closed around her eyes and before Marinette could let out a yelp or flee, a deep, familiar voice whispered in her ear, “Guess who?”

A wave of relief hit her upon hearing the voice and a smile twitched at her lips, “Hmm is that Alya?”

The voice chuckled, “No, I’m a little older.”

“Mlle Mendeleiev,” Marinette gasped, “Why are you here?”

“I said a little older not a lot older,” the voice laughed again.

“Oh, wow, Nino! You sound so different,” she giggled.

“ _ Marinette _ ,” he dragged out, whining slightly.

“No, no wait! You can’t be Nino! Only one person whines my name like that and it’s Luka.”

The arms wrapped around her eyes slowly released and she turned around to look into the sparkling blue eyes of said boy. His happy voice beamed cheerfully at her, “I knew you would figure it out.”

“You scared me, you doofus,” Marinette swatted his arm as Luka came to sit beside her, placing a light kiss on her cheek, “And I knew it was you as soon as you spoke.”

“You love me anyway though, don’t you Mari?” he winked casually at her.

She rolled her eyes, though her cheeks took on a lighter pink color at his words, “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Marinette responded back.

Luka merely snickered, scooting more closely towards her to point at her latest design, “What’s that?”

She leaned towards him, tilting the notebook so that he could see it more clearly, “A new dress design that I’m working on. What do you think?”

“I think it looks amazing, Marinette. Just like everything you do,” he smiled at her. She blushed faintly, giggling as his words of praise brought on a rush of butterflies that left her feeling euphoric. Luka tapped her nose cutely before asking another question, “But do you have time for a break? I brought you something.”

“Ooh, yay! Did you really? What did you bring me?” Marinette cheered eagerly, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation in the afternoon sun. The musician merely chuckled fondly before pulling out a box of chocolates, shaking it at her teasingly. 

“Aww you brought me chocolates? You know you didn’t have to do that right. Seeing you is more than enough of a present,” she cooed happily.

Luka’s cheeks turned a shade darker at her words before he shook his head, smiling down at her, “It’s the same for me, but, Marinette, I brought you chocolates because I like seeing you happy. And well, chocolates are the best way to get you to smile,” he teased her playfully.

“Shut up,” Marinette hissed back mischievously, a small smile twitching at the edge of her lips as she took the chocolates eagerly, “We can share! Though I get all the raspberry filled ones! They’re my favorites,” she giggled.

“Only if I get all the caramel ones,” he winked at her, plucking one out and popping it into his mouth.

“No fair!” the designer gasped, “Those are my second favorite!”

“Well, they’re my first favorite,” Luka laughed, scooping up another caramel flavored chocolate before munching on it happily. 

Marinette’s lips pursed defiantly before she stuck her hand in, grabbing a caramel one and sticking her tongue out at the boy before eating it right in front of him. Luka’s eyes narrowed before he, quick as a flash, grabbed a raspberry flavored one out of her hand and ate it. She watched him beam with pride as her smug look turned to one of shock as he finished the delicious treat. Soon enough the two fell into deep, raucous laughter, falling against each other happily.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Marinette panted out in between giggles.

“You should have seen the look on your face,” Luka wheezed.

“Well, I think that’s enough chocolate for now,” she managed to say after controlling her laughter. Neatly placing the cover back over the box she turned to Luka with a teasing smile, “I’m afraid we might actually start fighting soon.”

“Afraid I’ll beat you and eat all of the chocolates,” he smirked. 

Marinette shook her head as a smile twitched at her lips, “I’m more afraid that  _ I’ll _ eat every chocolate and you won’t get any. Now come on, chocolate boy, let’s head back to the bakery and eat something healthy before we get stomachaches.”

“What about your design?” Luka nodded down at the book that was balanced on top of the box of chocolates.

“I’ll worry about it later,” she bumped her shoulder with his, entwining their hands together, “Right now I just want to spend more time with you.”

A small, affectionate smile spread across his face as he nodded down at her, squeezing her hand tightly, “Alright, let’s go to the bakery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the fluff? I hope soooo!! It's supposed to snow a ton tomorrow and I do not want itttt. Help keep me warm by leaving a comment or a kudos since they are my favoriteee thing in the world :)


	5. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is done! Yayaya!! I had fun with this prompt lolololol. I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I did <3\. Comments and kudos are my faveeeee, so if you could consider leaving one that would be the best :D

Marinette and Luka were both on the park grass, her head on his lap as they both quietly soaked in the sun’s rays. His hands gently brushed against her bangs as her eyes fluttered closed. Humming quietly, she sank deeper into the warmth and security that Luka was providing her. This all changed when the akuma alarm started blaring, however. Marinette’s eyes popped open and she quickly sat up before catching sight of a familiar face. Mumbling a quiet curse, she stood up and grabbed Luka’s hand, managing to tug them both away a few feet before Stormy Weather quickly trapped them in an ice block. The nice, warm heat of before quickly disappeared as the two teens clutched at their arms in an attempt to stave off the new frigid temperatures.

“I’m so sorry, Luka,” Marinette turned back to him with a sorrow glistening in her blue eyes. 

The boy’s brow furrowed at her response, “Why are you apologizing, Marinette. It’s not your fault that she got akumatized again.”

“I know. I guess I just thought I could get us out of her range of sight in time,” she gestured at the walls of their icy chamber.

Luka merely came closer, entwining their hands together, “That’s not your fault, Marinette. And, to be honest, you reacted faster than most people when it comes to akuma’s.”

Missing out on his words of praise, she instead focused on the chilly grip of his hand in hers, wishing she could have tugged them out just a bit faster, “Your hands are so cold,” Marinette murmured, tightening her grasp on his hands in a desperate attempt to warm them. 

She glared at the ice block that had them trapped, looking for any weakness in the structure that would allow them to escape. Finding none, she let out a breath of pure frustration. Her eyes darted up at the musician nervously before clenching them shut.  _ Come on, Chat. Please get here soon! I can’t transform with Luka here _ , she thought to herself longingly. 

“Don’t worry, Marinette. They’re not that cold. Besides, you’re shivering. I should be trying to keep  _ you _ warm,” his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, rubbing her arms up and down quickly in an attempt to get rid of the goosebumps on her skin. 

Giving him a small, thankful smile, she attempted to reassure him as her teeth chattered relentlessly, “I-I’m fine, promise. Besides, I’m sure L-Ladybug and Chat N-Noir will be here s-soon.” Luka’s eyes seemed to widen in alarm before he was looking down at the ground, murmuring something she couldn’t hear. Her brow furrowed as his gaze seemed to avoid her completely, “Are you alright?”

“What if Ladybug doesn’t show up?” his head snapped up, meeting her eyes determinedly, something unfamiliar flickering within their depths.

“W-what do you mean?” her stutter this time had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the boy’s steely determination, “Of course Ladybug will show up, she always has, so why wouldn’t she this time?” 

Marinette was still chuckling nervously, waving a hand in the air when Luka spoke once again, “Say Ladybug gets stuck with a civilian and couldn’t transform. What would happen then?”

A shiver of dread raced up her spine, “T-that’s impossible. Surely Ladybug would know better than to get stuck in a situation like that, right?” she giggled anxiously.

“Ok, but say it did,” Luka blew out a breath of air, the stark white standing out against the icy blue reflection of their cage, “And say, hypothetically speaking, that this civilian knew Ladybug’s identity. What would happen then?” his eyes glimmered with something before he was pacing, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey, hey,” Marinette soothed, reaching out and grabbing his hand to get him to stop, “If, hypothetically, this civilian did know her identity. I think she would want to know. And they’d probably have to talk after the battle was over because I mean this is her  _ secret _ identity we’re talking about,” she squeezed his hand softly.

Luka’s eyes seemed to soften, some of the anxiety washing away to be replaced with adoration, causing her cheeks to light up to a soft pink, “Then it’s okay, Marinette. I’ve known for a while now. You can transform,” his grip became slightly tighter as he searched her eyes desperately.

Though they had been dancing around the issue for a little while now, it didn’t stop the shock and panic that his words brought on.  _ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! Tikki is going to kill me! What do I do?!  _ Marinette gnawed on her lip anxiously, contemplating whether or not he would believe her if she lied. Her worry instantly disappeared, however, when another shiver raced through Luka’s body and he winced in pain. She was distinctly reminded of the cold,  _ so very cold _ , hand that was still entwined with hers. 

As the anxiety melted away, a strong sensation of determination took its place and she gave him a short nod, stepping back and calling on her transformation, “Tikki, spots on!” the energy flowed through her and with it, the icy chill that she had been feeling previously dissolved as warmth took its place. 

“Wow, that was amazing,” he whispered. 

Ladybug’s cheeks turned a shade darker at his words before giving him a confident smile, “Don’t worry, Luka. I’ll get us out of here.”

“I know you will, Marinette. I trust you,” the musician’s smile was filled with admiration and she beamed at him. 

Within the next second, however, his teeth clattered together as he shivered once again. Furrowing her brow, Ladybug looked around at their surroundings, “Unfortunately, I don’t have another miraculous with me, so you’re going to have to withstand the cold for a few more seconds until I can figure out a way out of this.”

“T-that’s okay, take your time, Marinette. I can handle the cold,” Luka began to rub up and down on his arms in an attempt to keep warm.

“Luck charm!” she called out, throwing her yo-yo in the air. When a bag of salt dropped down into her hands, she gave Luka a wide smile, “We’ll be out in a little bit!” 

Throwing handfuls of salt onto one of the walls of their ice chamber, Ladybug watched in satisfaction as it began to melt. Soon enough, they were both free and the superheroine quickly grabbed Luka up, throwing her yo-yo in the direction of his houseboat. Landing on the bridge of the boat as quickly as possible she placed him down, “Get someplace warm as soon as you can. I don’t want you to get frostbite over this. I’m going to go detransform quickly before joining the fight with Stormy Weather,” her brow furrowed as her earrings gave a calculated beep.

“Don’t worry, I will,” he reassured her with a quick nod, “Oh, and Ladybug, thank you for saving Paris,” Luka brushed her cheek with his lips, leaving a soft kiss there that caused her face to flush.

“You’re welcome, Luka,” Ladybug giggled sweetly, “But don’t think this conversation is over. I’m coming to talk after the battle so we  _ both _ get scolded by Tikki.”

“I eagerly await your arrival then, Ladybug,” he grinned, giving her hand one last squeeze before she turned away to go detransform. 

After detransforming and receiving a small lecture from her kwami as she ate a macaron, Marinette’s gaze darted around their surroundings nervously, looking for any signs of the akuma or her partner. When Tikki was ready, she quickly transformed, following the sounds of crashes and shouts before joining her partner who was in the middle of a battle with the akuma. Luckily, even though she was distracted as she was, Ladybug managed to defeat Stormy Weather rather fast with the use of her Lucky Charm. Bidding a farewell to her partner, she swung towards Luka’s houseboat. Letting her transformation fall away in an alleyway nearby, Marinette gave Tikki another macaron before nervously making her way over to the boat. 

When she neared the bridge, she noticed that Luka was already on it, looking for something. Marinette raised her hand in a silent wave when he finally caught sight of her. Rather quickly, he was rushing towards her, wrapping her up in a tight hug as he spun her around, “Marinette! You’re alright!”

“Of course I am,” she squealed and giggled, her hands squeezing onto his shoulders tightly, “Now put me down!” Luka did as she requested, though his hands remained around her waist as he beamed proudly at her. Marinette brushed herself off before a small smile spread across her cheeks, “Did you really think I’d lose to someone I’ve beaten before.”

“No, not at all. I’m just happy to see you,” his beam seemed to grow even brighter as he squeezed her slightly. 

Marinette laughed lightly before sobering up as she looked up at him seriously. She grabbed his hand before leading them both into the safety of his bedroom. Pacing nervously, she chewed on her lip as Luka sat down on the bed, watching her warily. Running a hand through her hair, she eventually turned to him after blowing out a breath of air, “How long have you known?”

“Honestly?” he hesitated, to which she gave him a nod, “Since I got akumatized.”

“Since you got... since you got akumatized?!” Marinette screeched, pulling on her pigtails, “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

Luka rushed up, grabbing a hold of both of her hands tightly, “Because I was worried about getting you in trouble. I didn’t want to get your miraculous taken away!” her mouth dropped open in shock as he continued on, “You’re an amazing superheroine, Marinette, and I don’t think Paris could have survived half as long without you as Ladybug. I wasn’t going to take that chance.”

“That’s so sweet, Luka,” she cupped a hand on the side of his cheek, a small smile spreading across her face.

A second later, however, a tiny voice interrupted their moment by clearing her throat. Tikki’s arms were crossed as she stared at Luka, “Have you told anyone else what you know?”

“Tikki!” Marinette shouted, frowning angrily at her kwami.

“This is important, Marinette. Luka knowing your identity can put you both at risk! I don’t want that to happen,” her lips pursed.

Luka chuckled softly before shaking his head, “No, I haven’t. Honestly, I wasn’t 100% certain it was Marinette until she transformed right in front of me.”

“That’s good then,” Tikki gave a sharp nod, “So far you’re the only one who knows her identity and I want to keep it that way until Hawkmoth is gone.”

“Understood, little bug,” he winked.

Rolling her eyes affectionately, her kwami uncrossed her arms and got closer to Luka’s face, “I’m glad she got stuck with you, then. I’m afraid if she had been with anyone else we might still be in that icicle.”

“Thank you, Tikki,” he patted her on the head lightly.

Marinette cooed in awe at the scene before her when a phone chime disturbed her. Pulling out the device she saw the text from her parents asking her if she was alright after the latest akuma attack. Wincing slightly, she turned to the musician, “I’ve gotta go now, my parents are worried about me. We can talk tomorrow though, right?”

“Of course, Marinette! I’m here whenever you need me.”

Ducking her head shyly as she blushed, Tikki quickly phased through her purse. Waving goodbye at him, she turned to head back to the bakery. Maybe someone knowing her identity wasn’t the worst thing ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Luka knowing Marinette is Ladybug is a personal headcanon of mine hehe. I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are the best and keep me writing faster :)


	6. Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is doneeee! Ugh I had a looong day today and I am exhausted. I wish it was Friday lol. How are your days going? I hope they were better than mine haha. As always comments and kudos are da bestttt <3

Luka was sat next to Marinette in her room, near her computer as a movie played on the small screen. Their hands were wound together gently and a bowl of cherries was sat on the table in front of them. His eyes darted sideways over to the girl as he squeezed her hand playfully. 

She side-eyed him back, warmth dancing in her blue eyes, “Did you know that I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue,” Marinette grinned, popping a piece of said fruit in her mouth.

“No way,” Luka laughed, “But I’d love to see you try.”

Giving him a smug smile, Marinette took a previously discarded stem and placed it into her mouth with a flourish. Her face screwed up adorably and her cheeks swirled, but, after a few minutes, she pulled the stem out with a pout, “Okay... so maybe I can’t tie a cherry stem in my mouth.” Luka laughed at her forlorn expression before he noticed the designer narrow her eyes and cross her arms at him, “And just what is so funny, Luka?”

“N-nothing,” he wheezed, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye, “You just seemed so confident before and you looked  _ so _ adorable trying that hard. Oh and you also know that that’s a sign you’re not a good kisser,” his eyebrows wiggled up and down at her. 

“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Marinette rolled her eyes, though a faint blush was shining on her cheeks, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Alright, I will,” Luka said overconfidently before pulling a fresh stem off and dropped it into his mouth.  _ I’ve seen people do this before and it didn’t look  _ that _ hard. Surely, I can do it too. _

After several minutes of swirling the stem frustratedly around his mouth, Marinette, patted his shoulder lightly, “I think you can give up now, love.” Luka admitted his defeat with a purse of his lips and pulled the cherry stem out disappointedly. A light giggle came from the girl next to him, “That’s a sign that you’re not a good kisser you know,” her voice took on a deeper, more raspy tone in a pale imitation of his own. 

“Is that supposed to be me?” his eyes narrowed pointedly, “Because it’s not the best impression I’ve ever heard.”

“Yes,” she laughed happily, “And what do you mean? That’s exactly what you sounded like. I’ll have you know I’m the best at impressions,” Marinette flicked his nose lightly, her eyes dancing with mirth and merriment.

“Alright, laugh it up,” Luka rolled his eyes affectionately before turning to look at the stem pensively, “I still think I could do it if I had more time.”

The designer’s eyes glittered playfully as she swiveled in her chair, gazing at him mischievously, “Care to put a wager on that?”

“I’m listening,” he asked curiously, turning to look at her. The movie that was still playing in the background had been all but forgotten at this point. 

“Whoever can tie a stem the fastest is the winner and the loser... hmm...,” Marinette tapped her chin contemplatively, “Well the loser should have to admit that the winner is the better kisser. Deal?” her hand shot out to shake his.

“Deal,” Luka took the hand offered, shaking it firmly. If he had been paying more attention he probably would have noticed the devilish smile that spread across her face or the manic chuckle that she barely managed to stifle.

“Alright... 3... 2... 1... go!” she counted them down, both of them quickly popping the stems in their mouths. It hardly seemed like a few seconds had passed when Marinette cheered, holding out the cherry stem that was tied neatly into a knot. His mouth dropped open in shock when she began to giggle victoriously, jumping out of her chair as she waved her self-proclaimed trophy around, “I win! I win! I’m the better kisser!”

Luka spluttered at her in shock, “Y-you cheater! You hustled me! You knew how to tie it this whole time didn’t you?!”

The designer nodded smugly, sitting back down and chewing on another cherry, “ _ Mhm _ . It’s your own fault, you know. You’re the one who said I couldn’t do it. Now, where’s my prize?”

“Here’s your prize!” he shouted, reaching around to her sides as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

Marinette shrieked with laughter, attempting to squirm backward away from him, “Eek!  _ No _ !! That tickles!”

After a few breathless moments, Luka finally stopped, hovering over her chair as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Soon enough, a slow smirk spread across his face, “I know a surefire way to see if  _ either _ of us is a bad kisser.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, blinking innocently.

Instead of answering, he merely bent down, capturing her lips between his own in a soft, but gentle kiss. Her hands moved around his neck and his moved to her hair, tugging the pigtails out and allowing him to comb through her long hair. A shiver of pleasure raced up his spine as Marinette tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Pulling back for air, he placed one last sweet peck on her lips before looking at her disheveled expression, “You taste like cherries,” Luka couldn’t resist swiping her bottom lip with his thumb one last time as her cheeks turned a rosy red.

“You do too,” she giggled, “And I think you proved your point. Neither of us are bad kissers.”

“Good, but I don’t think this little experiment is over. I think we need to have  _ one more _ test,” he chuckled before capturing her lips with his once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the flufffff <3? I hope so. I was kinda unsure what to do with this prompt but I like what I wrote anyways haha. Feel free to let me know what you think with a comment or kudos though :)


	7. Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is done! We're already a week into February :O! It's going by sooo fast! I, for one, am sooo looking forward to this weekend. I'm tired, haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Comments and kudos are da bombbbb so consider giving me oneee plzz.

Marinette bounded over towards her locker, a beaming smile on her face as she opened it. Her eyes scanned its contents, looking for the note Luka had teased her about over the weekend. Finally, she spotted it stuck underneath one of her latest designs. Opening it quickly as she walked to class, the designer stumbled into quite a few walls before finally arriving into her classroom. Her heart beat faster with his words and a silly grin spread across her lips.

_ Marinette, the sparkle in your bright blue eyes when you laugh is one of the most beautiful sights I’ve ever seen. Your giggles make me feel like I’m floating, especially when I’m the cause of such a wonderful sound. I know we just saw each other over the weekend but I already miss you. Will I see you after school today? -L _

A giggle fell from her lips as she sat back down at her desk. Her eyes roved over the slip of paper over and over again, rereading the words there as her heart swooped in happiness. Clutching the note to her chest, Marinette sighed dreamily.  _ He likes my laugh,  _ she thought to herself happily, not noticing when Alya sat down beside her.

“What’s got you so giggly?” her best friend arched one of her brows.

“Luka wrote me a beautiful note,” she sighed happily, sliding the sheet over to Alya so that she could read it.

“Aww, Marinette, this is so sweet!” she cooed, “I wish Nino would do stuff like that for me,” she glared down at the boy as he arrived and huffed petulantly.

He merely chuckled nervously and Marinette rolled her eyes playfully at the lovebirds. Shaking her head as the two began arguing, she slowly took the note back from Alya so that she could reread it once again before Mlle. Bustier entered the classroom. Her mind strayed often as she attempted to write notes in all her classes, wishing it could end so that she could go see Luka. The designer’s foot tapped rather impatiently during the last class of the day, her eyes darting towards the clock multiple times as she wished furtively for it to be over. 

When the bell finally did ring, Marinette quickly stuffed her notes into her bag, darting out of the school as fast as she could, ignoring Alya’s knowing chuckles. Her footsteps were quick and hurried as she ducked and dodged past people heading towards her on the streets of Paris. She had only one destination in mind, however, and got there very quickly, determination blazing in her eyes. Her pace slowed as she neared the ship, spotting Anarka up deck watching the sail lazily. She chirped a polite greeting to the lady, before heading downstairs where she was certain Luka was.

A pleasant melody flowed from his bedroom and Marinette opened the door with a wide smile, “Luka!” she said excitedly, tackling him into a hug.

“Marinette,” he blinked at her astonishedly, “I didn’t think you’d be here so soon.”

“I got your note,” she giggled, brandishing said paper, “That was too sweet! How do you expect me to focus in class when all I can think about is how much I miss you?!”

Luka merely chuckled, his grip around her tightening in reaction, “That was the point of the note, Mari. I wanted to see you soon.”

“I literally saw you yesterday,” she rolled her eyes fondly.

“Not soon enough for me,” he brushed a soft kiss against her cheek, “I want to see you all the time.”

Marinette sighed petulantly, her lips twisting to the side, “I wish you were in my class! Then we wouldn’t have to worry about not seeing each other.”

“If I was in your class, I’m pretty certain I’d never get any work done. I’d be too busy staring at you,” Luka tucked a piece of hair back into one of her pigtails and watched as she blushed prettily.

“That’d make two of us, then,” she bit her lip, ducking her face into his chest, “Still, it’d be nice if we could see each other every day like that. I have to get going and do homework soon, ugh,” Marinette groaned.

“Stay for a little while longer. Do some homework here and then you can go back, okay? You only just got here.”

Luka’s bright, puppy-dog eyes melted her heart and she caved in soon enough, “Fine! But only for an hour or two, it  _ is _ a school night after all.”

“Perfect! I can play us some music and get us some snacks if you’d like?” he said, pushing himself up even as Marinette pouted slightly at him.

She tapped her chin contemplatively, “I’ll just take some cookies if you have any. But hurry back soon I miss you already.”

“I’ll be quick, promise,” Luka winked at her before disappearing towards the kitchen.

With a happy, content sigh, Marinette pulled out the books in her backpack and started to do some studying as she waited for him to come back. Her eyes glanced at the note once again and felt a flutter of butterflies erupt in her stomach. Shaking off the feeling, she attempted to focus on the schoolwork that she hadn’t paid an ounce of attention to all day. Marinette then chuckled to herself, knowing that it’d be worse when he finally did come back and they started talking again. But, for now, she dove into the world of Chemistry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did hehe :). Lemme know what you thought with a comment or kudos <3


	8. Teddy Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is done!! Yay!! I liked this chapter hehe. So I hope you do too! How's your weekend going :). Hopefully well! Mine has been very lazyyyy hehehe. Even though I have an Econ test on Tuesday :P. Oh welllllll... Consider leaving me a comment or kudos if you liked this chapter :)

Marinette was sat at her desk, her nose buried in a book as she studiously took notes when a quiet knock sounded from her trapdoor. Assuming it was her parents, she waved her hand in a silent gesture to come up. After a second, she realized they couldn’t see her and blushed slightly before calling out, “Come up!”

The hatch creaked open but whoever entered didn’t respond to her, and she turned to face the person with a light frown. Marinette blinked in shock when she saw a large teddy bear holding a sign that said,  _ it’d make me beary happy if you went on a picnic with me.  _ Moving her gaze upwards she was met with a pair of glimmering blue eyes and a wide smile. Using his other hand, Luka brought up a picnic basket and shook it at her, “Do you have time to take a break from studying?”

Immediately abandoning the book on her desk, Marinette threw herself into his arms, “Yes! Thank you!”

“Good,” he attempted to hug her back while still holding the bear and the picnic basket, “I was thinking we could go to the park right next door.”

“Works for me,” she giggled, leaning back to scrunch her nose at him, “But the bear? Really?”

Luka pouted at her, “Hey! I thought it was sweet. Look at him,” he shook the bear into her face and she spluttered on the fur.

Pushing it away, Marinette laughed heartily, “I see him! I see him! I suppose he’s coming on our little adventure, then?”

“Yes, he is,” the musician responded, “You wouldn’t want Mr. Bear to get lonely now, would you?”

She rolled her eyes, “We can’t have that,” reaching down, she took his hand and guided him down the stairs, “Now, come on, let’s get going before I ridicule you for choosing a name like Mr. Bear.”

“I happen to think it’s a great name,” Luka said proudly from behind her.

Shaking her head with another small giggle, Marinette squeezed his hand before waving goodbye to her parents who smiled knowingly at her. Once they were outside of the bakery, the walk to the park was short. Soon, they were cuddled up underneath the evening sun on a red and white blanket. Nibbling on a sandwich, Marinette asked the question she had been dying to know since he had gotten to her room, “So, what made you decide to come and pick me up for a picnic?”

“Besides the pleasure of your presence, you mean?” he chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Besides that, yes,” she rolled her eyes, shoving his chest playfully.

Luka smiled at her sheepishly, “Honestly? Alya told me you seemed stressed about schoolwork and asked me to offer you some comfort.”

“Aww! That was sweet of her,” she reached over and gave his hand a comforting squeeze, “And you, of course!”

“I’m only glad you could join me. I was worried you’d be locked tight in that room of yours.”

Marinette grabbed the bear that was lying next to her and hugged him tightly, “Well, to be honest, I only came because of Mr. Bear. He asked so sweetly, I didn’t have the heart to turn him down.”

“Ah, right,” Luka laughed, “It had nothing to do with the promise of good food and spending time with me.”

“Nope,” she giggled, “You’re lucky you’re friends with such a charming bear, Luka.” 

“That I am,” he chuckled, snatching the bear out of her arms, ignoring her indignant shout, “That I am. That’s why he’s  _ my _ friend.”

Marinette gasped, affronted, “Are you implying that Mr. Bear isn’t my friend too? He’s the one who invited me to this picnic, you know?”

“Yes but I saw him first, so that makes  _ me _ his best friend,” Luka squeezed the bear.

The two stared at each other wide-eyed for a few moments before bursting into laughter. They collapsed against each other, squishing most of the remaining food as they both laid flat on their backs. Marinette’s hand snuck out, grabbing ahold of Luka’s and grasped onto it tightly as she stared into the dark sky. The two watched the moon slowly rise together in comfortable silence. The only sound was their quiet breaths and the rustling of trees swaying in the nighttime breeze. 

After a while, Luka sighed quietly, standing up and offering her his hand, “I think it’s time for us to get back, don’t you?”

“No,” Marinette pouted, turning over, wincing as something dug into her back.

“Mari, you’re laying on the picnic basket, that  _ cannot _ be comfortable,” he chuckled.

Sighing exasperatedly, Marinette sat up, glaring down at the basket as she rubbed her side, “I don’t want to go back and study more though.”  
“Marinette, it’s a _Saturday_. Go to bed early and you’ll have plenty of time to study tomorrow. Now come on,” Luka stuck his hand out once again and this time she took it, letting him lift her up into a standing position.

“Sorry about any remaining food,” she grimaced, looking down at the squashed basket. 

He merely waved his hand, shrugging slightly, “It’s fine. I hadn’t planned on saving anything.”

Leaning down, Marinette helped him to pack up any remaining items before taking his hand as he led her back to the bakery. When they finally reached her house, she turned to him with a bright smile, “Thank you for taking me out tonight, Luka. I really needed this,” leaning forward, she brushed a light kiss on his cheek.

She watched Luka’s eyes soften as he stared down at her, a light pink flush to his cheeks, “Thank you for coming with me, Marinette. I hope your test goes well.”

“You and me both,” she chuckled, “Hopefully this little study break won’t completely ruin my score.”

“You still have plenty of time left to study,” Luka scoffed, “And you’re smart, Mari. I’m sure you’ll get an A.”

Marinette giggled, ducking her head shyly at his praise, “Thank you, Luka. I’ll see you soon, though, right?”

“Of course,” he smiled, “I’m here whenever you need me.”

“Goodnight,” she whispered, giving him a light wave after he bid his own farewell before ducking back inside with a happy sigh.  _ Hopefully, there’ll be more picnic dates in the future, _ she thought to herself, nibbling on her lip,  _ I always love seeing Luka. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you tomorrow with another one hahah. Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos <3


	9. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is finished yayayayay!! I hope you enjoy it hehe. I know I did. I love allll da fluff <3\. Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos <3?

Marinette’s face paled considerably as she stood in front of the mailbox, “No! No no no! I did it again!” she muttered, pulling at the box as she attempted to retract her letter. 

“Girl, tell me you did _not_ forget to sign your name again,” Alya laughed next to her.

Her lips pursed in annoyance and she gave up on her unsuccessful endeavor before whining, “I did! How is Luka going to know it’s me, now,” she turned to Alya with a pout.

“It’s alright, Marinette,” her best friend patted her shoulder comfortingly, “You can just tell him it was you when you see him next.”

“Are you kidding?!” the designer tugged on her pigtails agitatedly, “I’ll never have the courage to do that! Help!” 

Alya caught her as Marinette fell into her arms, burying her face into the reporter’s shoulder. With another groan, she pulled back to whimper at the mailbox, wishing she could retract her letter and sign her name. Alya twisted her lips, tapping her chin pensively, “What if you wrote another letter... but this time you made sure to sign your name?” 

Turning to her, Marinette shook her head forcefully, “No! I think I’ll just leave it... I can’t make it any worse by doing nothing,” grabbing her friend’s hand she began leading them both away from the source of her misery.

“Well that’s a terrible idea,” Alya remarked sarcastically, “What if Luka thinks it’s from another girl?”

Coming to a dead stop, she turned around to face the girl behind her, “Could he really think that?” she whispered.

“I-I mean, it’s not impossible,” the reporter adjusted her glasses, “But I don’t think anything will happen if he does. Luka’s made his feelings for you quite clear.”

“Ugh, I know,” Marinette groaned, “That’s why I wanted to do something sweet for him just this once!”

“And it had nothing to do with the fact that revealing your feelings in a letter is easier than saying them out loud?” Alya raised an eyebrow.

Marinette glared at her teasing expression, “Shush! Why do I have such ridiculously bad luck when it comes to these sorts of things!”

Her friend snickered quietly, “You can’t deny that you’re just a _smidge_ forgetful,” Alya’s snickers quieted as her eyes narrowed into two dangerous slits and she raised her hands in a form of surrender, “But I still think you can fix this! Wait a week and then write him another letter. I’m sure you’ll have enough courage by then.”

Chewing her lip nervously, Marinette avoided Alya’s gaze, “Yeah. I could do that.”

“Good,” she felt a pat on her shoulder and finally looked into her friend’s sparkling hazel eyes, “I’m proud of you, Marinette.”

“Mhm,” she nodded, deflating slightly on the inside.

With that, Marinette let Alya tug her back to the bakery where she collapsed in her room. Groaning into her pillow, she barely noticed when Tikki flitted towards her face, “Are you alright, Marinette?”

“No,” she muttered, “I can’t believe I did it again.”

“Well, you heard what Alya said. Everything has a way of working itself out,” the kwami chirped.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the embodiment of luck, though,” Marinette’s head popped out from its position on her pillow, gesturing towards Tikki, “You’d think things like this wouldn’t happen to Ladybug.”

The small, bug-like creature merely giggled, “That’s not how it works, you know that.”

“I know,” she muttered, glaring at a corner of her wall, “I can’t help hoping that it _does_ , though.”

“It’ll be alright, Marinette. You’ll see. I’m certain you won’t even remember this whole thing in a week’s time.”

Tikki was right. With the amount of school assignments and akuma attacks that happened throughout the remainder of the week she completely forgot about the letter. It was only when she was invited to another Kitty Section concert on Luka’s houseboat that she was reminded of her failed attempt at a confession. Clapping and cheering along with the rest of her friends as Rose belted out a ballad over how much she loved unicorns, her gaze was almost solely focused on the blue-haired guitarist. Marinette would have sworn that their eyes connected a few times over the course of the night, and every time she felt a swarm of butterflies flutter in her chest. 

When the concert was over she slowly made her way towards the front of the stage to congratulate the musicians. Marinette only made it about half-way, however, when a hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her out of the crowd of people. She yelped, turning around to give the person a piece of her mind when she saw a familiar figure in front of her. Leaving the horde of people behind them, Luka pulled her down into the recesses of the boat. Finally, away from the noise, she could hear herself think and spoke to him, her voice slightly raspy from singing along, “Luka? Are you alright? I was just coming to congratulate you.”

“Yeah, sorry for pulling you away like that, Marinette... but I needed to ask you something.”

Clearing her throat to drive away some of the raspiness, Marinette gave him a small smile, “What’s up?”

From behind his back, he pulled out a letter. _Her_ letter. Her eyes grew wide and a pink flush spread across her cheeks. _He can’t possibly..._

“I-I was wondering, if, well, maybe _you_ had something to do with this. It looks like your handwriting but there’s no signature and...,” Luka trailed off, a hopeful smile on his face even as his eyes brimmed with anxiety.

Sucking in a shaky breath, she gave him a wobbly smile, “I, um, maybe? W-what was it about?”

The musician chuckled, shaking his head slightly at her, “Well, it talks a lot about missed chances and new-found feelings. That doesn’t sound like something _you_ would write, would it?”

“Maybe?” Marinette gulped rather noisily, “I think that depends on what your answer to that would be,” she tapped her index fingers together nervously.

“If it was from you, my reaction would be to swoop you up and kiss you, if that’s alright with you, before asking you to be my girlfriend. But if it’s not from you, we could go back there,” Luka nodded to the outside of the boat, “And forget all about this.”

She winced slightly. _That second option sounds terrible,_ the designer pouted to herself before sucking in a deep breath. Courageously, she responded, “I-It was me.”

All too fast, Marinette was swept up into a pair of arms and was twirled around. With a squeak, she latched her arms around Luka’s neck as he spun them. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers and she blinked in shock before her eyes fluttered closed. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, she frowned in disappointment when he pulled away. The disappointment was brushed away, however, when his head rested on hers, and he murmured near her lips, “Marinette, would you be my girlfriend?”

"Yes, please," she whispered back before tugging him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this weekend is already almost over. I don't wanna go back to school D;. Oh well, I still hope that you enjoyed reading haha :D. Give me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed <3 pleaseeee


	10. Composition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is finished! Whoohoo! I hope everyone's February is going well :D! Lemme know if you liked this chapter :)

“I wrote you a song,” Luka panted slightly, his eyes earnest and his hands clutching a guitar tightly.

“What?” Marinette blinked, holding the door to the bakery open as she stared at him in surprise, “Didn’t you just write me one a few days ago?”

“Yeah, but I got hit by a wave of inspiration last night and I couldn’t stop writing,” slinging the guitar strap over his shoulder he began strumming.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she began swaying slightly to the gentle melody. Luka began singing along with the beautiful tone and a slow smile spread across her face. The peaceful notes filled up the quiet Parisian street and her heart gave a sharp tug as she realized that this song was  _ hers _ . She had multiple songs written for her and it was all due to the sweet boy performing in front of her. Eventually, when the music came to a slow stop, Marinette’s eyes opened and she stared at the musician in awe.

She frowned in confusion, however, once she realized that Luka was glaring down at his guitar, “Sorry, that wasn’t perfect, was it? I can do better. I  _ know _ I can do better,” he muttered the last part to himself.

Her eyes softened considerably, reaching forward to place a warm, comforting hand on his wrist, “I thought it was beautiful, Luka.”

“R-really?” he stuttered, flipping his hand around to intertwine their fingers together.

“Mhm,” Marinette nodded, squeezing his hand, “I think every song you write is perfect. You don’t have to keep looking for this perfect melody, Luka, because I love any and everything you play for me.”

“I just want a song to be as awesome as you are,” he whispered quietly.

A deep blush spread across her cheeks at his words before she giggled, “Well, you’ve definitely done that. I’m nowhere near as amazing as your songs. Especially this one,” she nodded at his guitar with a bright beam, “In fact, I’d even go so far as to say it’s your best one yet.”

“Thank you, Marinette,” Luka murmured, his blue eyes sparkling at her with admiration, “But you’re wrong. You’re better than any of my songs could ever make you out to be. I mean, you’re able to cheer me up with just a few words and a bright smile.” 

“Stop! You’re making me blush,” Marinette giggled, slapping her hands to her cheeks embarrassedly. Watching him shiver slightly in the cold she opened the door wider, “Why don’t you come in? It’s cold and you look like you could use a fresh pastry.”

“If that’s my thank-you for writing you a song, I’ll take it,” Luka snickered, “You guys make the best desserts in Paris!”

She merely rolled her eyes, leading him inside the bakery as the warmth and comfort of the inside spread around them. The smell of sugar and cinnamon wafted in the air as she made her way over to the counter. Grabbing a couple of macarons from their place on the stand, Marinette waved Luka upstairs. When they finally got up to her room, she collapsed on her chaise with a bright laugh. Turning to see the musician who was staring at her with a small smile, she clinked her macaron with his, “Cheers!” she exclaimed before taking a huge bite of the delicious treat.

Luka laughed, eating his own macaron before sitting down next to her, “Mm! That was delicious, Marinette!” 

“Thanks, but you should be telling that to my parents. They made everything earlier this morning,” she turned to him with a smirk, “But it was worth what I’m certain was countless hours of writing a song?”

“Definitely,” he smiled sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette gave him a serious look, “You don’t have to do that for me, you know. I don’t need a song every other day just because you got inspired. If you really feel the need to write me a song, take your time. I don’t want to see you losing sleep worrying about this. Especially when your music is absolutely amazing,” she threw her hands up into the air exasperatedly.

“I’m sorry, Marinette, but I just couldn’t help myself. Every moment I spend with you gives me years of inspiration. I need to write it down or I’m afraid I’ll lose it,” Luka reached out to hold her hand softly.

Her heart melted and her stern look was erased with one of giddiness, “You’re too sweet to me, Luka,” she whispered quietly, “But if you really are insistent about writing me new songs I want you to slow down and not create the whole thing in one night. And I need you to not be so hard on yourself. I’ll love your song no matter what!”

He beamed down at her, “Like I said you give me  _ so _ much inspiration.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed into two slits, “Luka Couffaine, I swear if you write me  _ another _ song tonight I will hit you. Get some rest!”

He chuckled, his lips quirking as he watched her hiss at him angrily, “I won’t do that. I promise I’ll take it slow. Besides,” he squeezed her hand gently, “Sometimes it can be rewarding to take it slow.”

She ducked her head shyly, nibbling on her lip nervously, “I think so too.”

Luka tilted her chin back up, making her look up into his glimmering blue eyes, “I’m glad,” he whispered.

Marinette looked at him, her lips parting slightly before he was pulling away, standing up and brushing off his jeans. She blinked at him in shock before he beamed at her. She shook her head, giggling quietly before she stood up as well, “Are you heading out now? I’ll walk you down.”

The two headed down the stairs in companionable silence. When they reached the door, Luka turned around and brushed his lips against her cheek, “Goodnight, Marinette. Tell your parents I said thank you for the pastry. I’ll see you this weekend at the Kitty Section concert, right?”

“Of course!” she said brightly, “I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“Good, because there may be a new song dedicated to a special someone,” Luka chuckled before darting away before she could scold him once again, waving goodbye cheerfully.

Marinette watched him leave with a fond smile, shaking her head at him slowly. Going back inside, she lightly brushed her hands across her cheek a small flush settling across her face. Biting her lip to suppress a smile she headed back upstairs to start a new design. Luka wasn’t the only one with new inspiration, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my two bebes being cuties. I love writing Lukanette sooo much hehe! I hope you guys love reading it as much as I love writing it :D!


	11. Cupid's Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This is quite a long chapter and I'm not certain how I feel about it lol. Mainly because I don't think I write the best akuma fights lololol. Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos :)

Marinette had been on her way to Luka’s boathouse when the akuma alarms had begun blaring. With a frustrated groan, she took off towards the boat when she spotted the musician just making it over the bridge. Scanning the area around them, she watched in horror as the akuma came whizzing out of the sky, aiming an arrow directly at the boy.

“Luka, look out!” she shouted, flinging herself towards him in an attempt to shove him out of the way. They both landed hard across the pavement, wincing slightly as they bounced on the stone concrete. Grimacing, Marinette stood up first, offering a hand to the musician, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he took her hand, wobbling slightly as he stood. 

She reached out to steady him, watching him worriedly, “Are you sur-,” she cut herself off, looking down at the arrow that was lodged in his arm. She paled considerably and watched as his eyes seemed to take on a light pink hinge. Turning her glare up to the akuma in the sky, she yelped as she saw him notch another arrow. Just barely managing to dodge it, Marinette yanked onto Luka’s hand, pulling him behind a bush and away so they couldn’t get hit anymore. She gazed down at him concernedly once they were sufficiently hidden. Touching the arrow gently, she whispered, “Does it hurt?”

Luka shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when a voice boomed a few feet away from them, “I love you, Christine! I always have!”

“I-I don’t love you back I’m sorry!” came a shocked reply before a squeak of pain resonated towards them, “I mean of course I love you! How could I have been so blind as to your true feelings!”

_ The arrows make people fall in love, _ she gasped in her thoughts. Turning back to Luka hesitantly, she looked into his eyes which seemed lucid enough but also still had a pink tint to them, “A-are you feeling okay, Luka?”

He considered her for a few more seconds before nodding slowly, “Yeah, I think I’m fine.” Marinette’s brow furrowed at his reaction or lack thereof...  _ Shouldn’t he be waxing poetics about her bluebell eyes or something? Why didn’t the akuma’s arrow work on him? Could he be immune?  _ Opening her mouth to speak her concerns, Luka chuckled at her, “Are you wondering why I’m not declaring my undying love for you, Marinette?”

Ducking her head as her cheeks turned a dark red color she nodded, murmuring a quiet, “Yes.”

He tilted her chin up with his thumb, gazing into her eyes, “Well, to be honest, Marinette, I feel the same way I always have about you. I mean, sure,” the guitarist shrugged, “I  _ am _ itching to grab my guitar and start writing a new song but other then that, nothing’s changed.”

She blinked at that, an even darker shade of red entering her cheeks as she tried to push away the implications of what he was saying. _It can’t possibly be because he’s already in love with me_ , she waved the ridiculous notion away. Marinette was jolted out of her daydreams, however, when her purse collided softly with her leg. Jolting with shock for a moment, she cringed deeply as she realized Tikki was reminding her that she had a job to do. Now, just how _was_ she going to get out of here? Clearing her throat, she smiled brightly at Luka, “Do you think you’ll be alright here, then? I’m going to go see if I can find help.”

Marinette took a tiny step away from the bush they were hiding in before a hand was pulling her back. Yelping with shock, she fell back against Luka’s chest. His face pressed close against hers as he whispered in her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine, “Shh. Do you see that?” he pointed up at the sky where the akuma seemed to be circling, waiting for something... or  _ someone _ .

“That’s not good,” she muttered, pursing her lips in annoyance. From a distance, she could see a faint, purple mask hovering around his eyes. Her eyes narrowed into two slits. Hawkmoth was undoubtedly telling him to wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Too bad Ladybug couldn’t  _ show up _ if he kept circling right above where she was. Grumbling to herself quietly, Marinette prayed that Chat would show up soon and somehow manage to guide it away from her hiding spot. Sneaking a side-long glance at the boy next to her, she found him watching her with a small smile. Tucking a piece of her hair back into its pigtail, she murmured, “What are you staring at?”

“Just you,” Luka chuckled, “You look beautiful when coming up with a plan.”

Choking slightly, Marinette was certain her face was on fire when she responded, “Plan?! What plan?! I don’t know what you mean. A-are you sure you weren’t affected by that arrow?” she stared at him suspiciously.

“No. I would have pushed you away already if I  _ had _ been affected,” he grinned at her. Giving him a quick nod, she turned to look back at the sky not realizing that Luka had once again leaned in close to her. When he murmured in her ear, her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily, “You’re worried about Chat Noir, aren’t you?”

“How did you know that?” Marinette’s eyes snapped open to stare at him in shock.

A small smirk was teasing at the edge of his lips, “I could tell just by looking at your face. Don’t worry, I got this,” he winked before darting out of the bush they were in, waving his arms madly.

“Luk-,” she started to shout, reaching for his jacket before clapping her hands to her mouth as it was already too late.

“Hey, Mr. Cupid, come get me! Your dumb arrow didn’t work!” Luka jumped up and down, managing to grab the akuma’s attention. Taking off when the winged cherub began streamlining towards him he shouted at Marinette, “Go find help, Mari!”

With an angry shake of her head, she watched him disappear and Tikki phased out of her purse worriedly, “I’m going to kill that boy after we destroy this akuma. Tikki spots on!” 

Feeling the energy flow through her, she gave an excited shout. Throwing her weapon into the air, she called on her superpower, “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug frowned down at the shield it gave her before an idea popped into her mind. Whipping out her yo-yo, she began flying toward the direction Luka had run in. It wasn’t long before she caught up with the two, the musician still somehow managing to dodge the akuma’s arrows. Angrily yelling towards the winged man as she landed on a tall building, she dragged its attention away from the boy, “Leave him alone, Cupid! You’re looking for  _ my _ miraculous right?”

_ The bow. The akuma must be in his bow,  _ her eyes narrowed in on the precious weapon as he grew closer to her. She watched him take aim, holding the shield up in front of her just as an arrow landed directly into it. Not giving him time to string another arrow she released her yo-yo, managing to knock the bow out of his hands. The akuma then growled at her, racing towards her with only an arrow, a fierce expression on her face. Ladybug rolled out of the way, letting herself fall off the building. Letting gravity boost her momentum, she wrapped her yo-yo around the ledge at the last second, managing to snatch the bow and land on the ground before the akuma could catch up.

She heard a shout of, “No!” before she was breaking the object, releasing the akuma into the world. With a quick twirl of her yo-yo, she caught the creature shouting, “It’s time to de-evilize! Gotcha!” letting the newly purified butterfly go with a quiet, “Bye-bye little butterfly,” she threw the shield into the air. Shouting, “Miraculous Ladybug!” the superheroine watched in satisfaction as the world was restored. Hearing her earrings give a warning beep, she quickly went up to the rooftop, snatching up the dazed civilian before placing him on the ground with a happy smile. With another warning beep, Ladybug waved goodbye, “Bug out!”

She looked around for a nearby alley to detransform in and found it soon. Making certain no one was watching her, she let go of her superheroine suit, once again becoming Marinette. Feeding Tikki a small piece of macaron, she was quickly rushing out of the alley, looking around for a certain boy. Spotting him talking to the recent akuma her eyes narrowed as she closed in on him. Swatting him on the shoulder, she shouted, “Are you crazy?!”

“Ow! Marinette! What was that for?!” Luka rubbed his arm, looking at her as though she had gone crazy.

“For going after an akuma when you know perfectly well that there are superheroes who are supposed to do that  _ for _ you!” she practically seethed in anger, her blue eyes filled with rage.

“I was just creating a distraction,” he shrugged, a small, secret smile on his face, “Besides, Chat Noir never showed up, what if he  _ and _ Ladybug had gotten hit by the arrows. Someone would have had to do  _ something _ .”

Her hands waved about emphatically, “Yeah, like the police!! Not some crazy musician who has taken it upon himself to sa-,” Marinette was cut off from her tirade as Luka swooped down, stealing her lips in a quick kiss. She blinked rapidly as she attempted to shake off the confusion, “I... you... huh... but the arrow’s effects should have worn off by now,” she nibbled her lip worriedly, wondering if her lucky charm hadn’t worked.

He merely chuckled, shaking his head at her, “Marinette, didn’t you think it was a little odd that the arrow didn’t affect me?”

“Of course,” her brow furrowed, “I just thought you were immune or something.”

“No,” Luka took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly, “It was because I was  _ already _ in love with you. It can’t create feelings that are already there.”

“Oh,” Marinette squeaked before she was glaring at him once again, yanking her hands out of his, “Don’t think I’m not still angry at you though! Just because you declared your love for me doesn’t mean that I forgive you for just kissing me when I was scolding you!” she poked his chest firmly.

He just captured her hands in his once again, winking down at her, “And here I thought that my declaration of love would be reciprocated.”

His eyes shimmered down at her but a reflection of worry shined within the depths of his bright blue eyes. She blinked in shock before frowning, “Well, of course I love you too. I thought it was obvious. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be so mad that you ran off to distract a supervillain. I still can’t believe you jus-,” 

Once again she was cut off from her tirade as Luka pressed his lips against hers again. After a few seconds of bliss, Marinette’s eyes fluttered open and the boy in front of her smirked, “You were saying?”

“Luka Couffaine, if you kiss me every time we get into an argument we’ll never get anything resolved!”

“But are you still mad?” he wiggled his eyebrows down at her.

“No! My point still stands though,” she huffed.

Luka merely laughed, throwing his head back as he guffawed. After a few seconds, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, nestling her gently into his side before kissing the top of her head, “I have a feeling we’ll be doing this a lot.”

“If we don’t then I’ll really be mad at you,” Marinette giggled quietly.

“Noted,” he chuckled back, snuggling her closer into the warmth of his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this somewhat longer chapter hehe. I love love akumas and the problems that can arise from them ;). Consider leaving a comment or kudos if you liked it! They're my faveeee <3 <3


	12. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee!! Chapter 12 is done!! And it's a proposal!! I've never written one of these before hehe. But I liked it :). Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos <3\. Tyyy

Marinette cleared her throat nervously, smoothing down her light purple dress as she scanned the restaurant’s surroundings. She carefully felt for the weight of the small black box in her tiny purse when she finally spotted Luka in a small, secluded corner. With a bright smile and a wave, she walked over to him. The sound of her heels pounded in her ears as she drew closer, watching as he stood up and pulled her chair out. Smiling shyly at him, she murmured a quiet, “Thank you,” before sitting down.

He kissed her cheek softly causing her face to light up as he whispered, “Happy five year anniversary.”

Marinette giggled lightly, brushing a stray strand of hair back into her elegant up-do. Grinning at him, her voice dropped playfully, “How have I put up with you for so long?”

“I have no idea,” Luka chuckled as he returned to his seat across from her. He opened his mouth to speak once again, no doubt to tease her back when their waiter arrived. They both turned to him, and was that an annoyed furrow to Luka’s brow, or was she just seeing things? She blinked and the look was gone, replaced with his usual, calm expression.

“What can I get for the lovely couple today?” their waiter asked, looking between the two eagerly.

“Could I have a glass of champagne, please?” Marinette asked giving the man a wide smile.

“I’ll have the same,” Luka responded as they handed their drink menus back to the man.

Shifting her legs to get more comfortable, she once again felt the weight of the box in her purse. Gulping nervously, she tried to gather some of Ladybug’s courage. Before she could start any sort of speech, however, two glasses were placed in front of them before they were being filled with the golden liquid. Giving the man a thankful grin, she picked up her glass and took a long, slow sip. The bubbles fizzled down her throat, sending a warm flush up to her cheeks and giving her the last bit of courage that she needed. Unzipping her purse and taking out the black box, Marinette sucked in a deep breath before staring into Luka’s smiling blue eyes. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand delicately over his before murmuring, “Luka, I have something I need to ask you.”

“I’m all ears. What do you need to ask?” he beamed at her, causing her heart to skip a beat for a second.

With one last sip of champagne, she turned to the man in front of her, squeezing his hand before opening the black box. Marinette watched as his mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at the ring before his gaze darted back up to her eyes. With a shy grin, she started her speech, “Luka, one of your first confessions of love to me was when you described me as the song in your head from the first moment we met. Well, it may have taken me a little longer to get there but I hear that song now too. It’s been playing in my head for the past five years and I couldn’t imagine a better melody. But I want us to make new music together. Find other notes and tunes that go together, and I think that this will help us,” she took a deep breath before taking out the small, gleaming ring, “So Luka... will you marry me?”

There was a long, deep moment of silence and Marinette tensed in both apprehension and hope. The breath that she hadn’t even realized she was holding let out in a whoosh as Luka threw his head back and laughed. She blinked rapidly in an attempt to dispel the tears brimming in her eyes. Slowly withdrawing the ring away from the table, she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. The musician’s voice broke through her haze and she looked up at him timidly as his words jumbled together, “No, no, Marinette! Don’t cry! I’m not laughing at you! I’m laughing bec-,” his words were cut off by the arrival of their waiter and he ran a hand through his hair as he let on an annoyed breath. 

“Are you two ready to order?” he asked, pencil poised over his small notepad.

“I-I th-,” Marinette stuttered managing to give a wobbly smile before she was cut off by Luka.

“Could you give us a moment please?” his eyes darted worriedly to hers.

Their waiter nodded, “Certainly, sir.”

Once he had left, Luka turned to look at her, anxiety welling in his eyes as he searched her own. He squeezed her hand tightly as he whispered, “Marinette, you have to understand... I-,” cutting himself off with an aggravated sigh, he restarted, “I think it’s better if I just show you.”

Swallowing noisily around her last drops of champagne, she watched him pull away from her hand as he rummaged through his jacket pocket. Her mouth dropped open as she saw him pull out his own small box. Marinette blinked in shock before whispering, “What?”

He opened the box with a gentle smile, and low and behold, a sparkling ring sat in the center. Luka took her hand, slowly sliding the ring onto her finger, “Do you understand now why I laughed? It was  _ not _ because of your proposal. But rather because of our timing. We’re more in sync than I thought,” he chuckled.

Happy tears filled her eyes before she was laughing along with Luka. She lifted her hand up to her face, staring at the ring in awe before she turned to him, “So, just to be clear, we’re both saying yes, right?” Marinette sniffled.

“I think we can assume that, yes,” Luka chuckled, sliding his own ring on his finger before pouting, “I had this whole speech planned, you know. It was going to be perfect and then you ruined it because yours was so much better than mine.”

A choked laugh escaped her before she was tugging him across the dining table towards her. Connecting their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss, she moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair, gently running her hands through the messy, blue locks. Pulling back after a few seconds, Marinette murmured, “I’m glad we had such great timing, but never laugh at my proposal again. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” he chuckled, “I couldn’t help myself.”

Rolling her eyes at him, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat, “Are you two ready to order now?”

“Yes,” Luka slowly reached across the table to intertwine his fingers with Marinette’s, “Yes, I think we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3\. I can't believe it's already Wednesday. It feels like this week is already going by so fast. It's supposed to get colder here though and I'm nottttt looking forward to it D:. I just want summmerrr xPP. Anyway, lemme know if you liked this chapter by leaving a comment or kudos :D :D


	13. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is done! Squee! And it's Valentine's Day tomorrow :O. I can't believe it!! I feel like February is going by so fast lol. Which is good for me because it's my least favorite month. So cold and squiky ughhh. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter hehe. Lemme know what you think <3

Marinette sighed against Luka’s lips as he managed to tug one of her pigtails out, running his fingers through her long hair. He pouted as she pulled back to suck in a breath of air. Barely letting her get a lungful of air in, he connected their lips together once again. His eyes darted toward the only clock in the locker room, registering how late it was.  _ It’s fine... _ , he reassured himself,  _ Marinette’s usually late so I think we can spend a little more time together _ .

“Luka, stop, stop!” she giggled as the boy smacked kisses all over her face. 

He pulled back, burying his nose deep within her neck as he whined, “ _ Why _ ?”

“Because,” Marinette giggled again, running her hands through his hair, sending a plethora of shivers down his spine, “We both have class soon and I don’t want us to be late. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you constantly looking at the clock,” she teased.

Her words went in one ear and out the other, however, as her hands continued their delightful movements. Luka sighed, nuzzling even further into her neck, when all too soon, her hands came to a stop. He blinked, peering up into her bright blue eyes in confusion, “Why’d you stop?”

She snorted, rolling her eyes at him playfully, “Because we have to get to class. If I kept going then we’d start kissing again and I don’t think I’d have the heart to stop it. Then we’d never leave.”

“We could always skip,” he supplied unhelpfully, hope brimming in his eyes as he snuck another kiss onto her unsuspecting lips. 

Marinette glared at him, “Luka we’re literally in the locker room right now! I think people will notice if we just leave!”

“You may have a point there,” he sighed dejectedly, slumping against her once again.

She merely rolled her eyes, “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Couffaine,” she jabbed a finger into his chest, “Just because you’re being adorable doesn’t mean that I’m going to start making out with you again.”

“Would I do that?” Luka blinked up at her innocently, though even he couldn’t hide the spark of mischief glittering in his eyes.

The distant sound of a bell ringing startled Marinette from her torn expression. Forcing herself away from him, she picked her backpack up from the ground, yanking it over her shoulder, “Ugh! I am  _ so _ late! You distracted me!”

“Just one last kiss, please, Mari,” Luka pleaded, opening his arms up wide as he walked towards her.

The designer merely ducked out of his embrace, “Nope! You can get kisses after school! Right now you have to go to class!” 

“Ugh, fine,” he blew out a disappointed breath, “But I’m definitely taking you up on your offer. I’ll pick you up after school, then.”

“You’re insatiable. But that’s fine with me. I’ll see you then,” Marinette giggled before reaching up to brush a kiss on his cheek before yelping, “Distraction! You are  _ such _ a distraction!” she turned to head out. 

Before she could get very far, however, Luka called out, “Marinette, I think you’re forgetting something!”

“What am I forgetting?” she looked back at him, her head tilting to the side adorably. He merely grinned widely, pointing at her hair. She gasped as her fingers brushed against long hair instead of her usual pigtails. Marinette groaned, snatching the ribbon that he dangled towards her with narrowed eyes, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?!”

“Possibly,” he chuckled with a cheeky smile, rocking back on his heels. 

She rolled her eyes at him once again before her eyes leapt up to the clock behind him. Letting out a small squeak she bolted out of the room, not noticing that Luka was watching her leave with a fond smile.  _ How can she be so adorable _ , he thought to himself, shaking his head in adoration before he left the room as well, whistling brightly as he began making his way towards his first class of the idea. He was already looking forward to the end of school and seeing Marinette once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some more cute kisses! Yaya!! I hope you enjoyed reading this :D. Comments and kudos are my absolute faveeee hehehe, so leave me some maybeee :)? Thanks for reading regardless <3 <3


	14. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! I hope you all have been having a great day!! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda late! I came home for the weekend so I've been travelling allll day and didn't have time to post! I hope this chapter makes up for it though! Lemme know what you think :)

“So just write him a Valentine then. You do it with us so easily,” Alya stated simply, swiveling around Marinette’s desk chair as said girl paced up and down.

“I can’t just write him a Valentine,” she whined, tugging her pigtails in frustration, “It has to be special.”

“Then just bake him a chocolate or something as well.”

Marinette shrieked, “Alya! You’re not being very helpful! I want  _ special _ , not cheesy and overdone!” she collapsed on her chaise, groaning into the pillow there.

“Sorry, Mari, but this is  _ Luka _ we’re talking about,” her best friend shrugged, “I’m pretty certain you could go over to his house in a plastic bag and he would  _ still _ look at you with hearts in his eyes.”

“Y-you really think so?” her head poked up from its position, hope brimming in her eyes as she nibbled her lip nervously.

Alya stood up from the desk chair, coming over to rub the conflicted girl’s shoulders reassuringly, “I really,  _ really _ do. Girl, as soon as you come into the room his eyes light up and his whole face brightens. How have you never noticed this?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette mumbled, a pink flush set high on her cheeks, “I guess I just thought he was being friendly.”

The junior reporter threw her head back and laughed, “Believe me, the last thing that boy has on his mind is friendship.”

She giggled shyly, “So what you’re saying is, I really  _ should _ go up to him in a plastic bag and smack a kiss on his face.”

“Exactly,” Alya laughed, tackling her best friend in a hug before letting out a shout as the two rolled off the small chaise. Both girls looked at the other in shock before they began chortling. 

Leaning against her friend, Marinette wheezed petulantly, “This still doesn’t help me! I have  _ no _ idea what I’m going to give him for Valentine’s Day.”

“Alright, alright,” her friend panted out, “I think I have an idea... You remember those glasses you gave Jagged Stone a while back?” she nodded, a light frown on her face as she thought that far back before Alya continued, “Well, what if you made him a pair of heart-shaped glasses and then  _ also _ wrote him the gushy letter where you pour your feelings out to him.”

Marinette nibbled her lip in concentration, attempting to think of a design for her friend’s suggestion. Her fingers itched to grab a sketchbook and start the new look before she turned to Alya with a bright smile, “That sounds perfect! It’s  _ just _ cheesy enough for Valentine’s Day but it’s also completely different from what people usually do! I just hope Luka likes it.”

“I’ve already told you, Mari,” the brunette reached out to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly, “There isn’t a thing you could make Luka that he  _ wouldn’t _ like.”

She tapped her fingers together shyly, glancing up at her friend from beneath her lashes, “Still, I want him to  _ like _ it!”

Alya patted her shoulder, “Alright, girl, I’ll leave you to it then. I know how you get when you’re designing.”

“Shut up,” Marinette giggled, throwing the pillow on her chaise at her best friend.

The reporter merely chuckled menacingly, dodging the pillow as she opened the trapdoor, “Now to get started on  _ my _ Valentine’s Day plans with Nino,” her eyebrows wiggled up and down playfully.

“You two are too cute. Send him my love,” she blew her a kiss as she descended down the stairs.

“Will do!” Alya called over her shoulder, “Make sure to send Luka my own!”

Marinette rolled her eyes before she shot over to her desk. Flipping open a fresh page of one of her notebooks, she began sketching the design that had been stuck in her mind since Alya had first mentioned the idea. Taking her a few tries, she finally had the perfect design and she held it out in front of her with a bright smile.

“Finally have a good design, Marinette?” Tikki’s sweet voice came from behind her and she shrieked, practically throwing the sheet of paper on the floor. The kwami gave a sheepish chuckle and the designer merely beamed at her, thrusting the paper towards her.

“Do you like it, Tikki?” Marinette asked eagerly.

“I think it’s adorable,” her kwami nodded her head and she squealed, quickly turning around to her supplies to begin creating the glasses. Taking the pink frame from a pair of sunglasses she had lying around, she began creating the hearts. Time flew by as her tongue stuck out in concentration, barely noticing the clock. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as Marinette worked carefully, pouring her heart into the design. She finally finished with a light sigh, brushing her forehead with her hand as she stared down at the finished product.

Placing the glasses around her eyes she began posing for the small creature who was watching her curiously, “Well? What do you think?” she giggled, pushing the glasses down her nose.

“I think Luka will love them!” Tikki said cheerfully.

“Aww, thanks Tikki!” Marinette patted her kwami on the head before turning back to her desk as she blew out an exhausted breath, “Now just what am I supposed to write in my letter?”

“Just pour your heart out,” the small, bug-like creature responded enthusiastically, “Alya’s right, you know, I’m sure Luka will like anything you give me.”

With a shy giggle, she ducked her head down, her cheeks flushing a rosy red. Spotting a piece of pretty, pink paper that she had lying on her desk, she quickly snatched it and a pencil. Tapping the eraser to her cheek she thought of exactly how she was going to pour her heart out to the musician. Within seconds her pencil was flying across the page, the words seeming to appear magically as her heart sang.

When she was finally finished, Marinette sighed contentedly. Her eyes glanced over towards the clock and she shrieked suddenly, “I’m late! I am late! I am so  _ so _ late!” grabbing her purse, she shoved the note inside, holding onto the glasses tightly as she raced out of the bakery and onto the street below. It was with hurried footsteps that she dashed out towards the Seine river, ducking and dodging against the people heading the opposite way. Kitty Section’s concert was about to start soon and she wanted to get there before the crowd of people did. Panting heavily, Marinette leaned against the bridge to Luka’s houseboat as she caught her breath.

“You alright there?” a teasing voice caught her attention and her head jerked up to stare into the bright, happy eyes of Luka.

“Luka! I’m so glad I saw you before the concert! I have your Valentine’s gift right here!” she grabbed the note from her purse before thrusting the items into his chest.

Marinette winced as he let out a slight whoosh of air as her gifts collided with him. Recovering quickly, he smiled down at her, his fingers brushing against hers purposefully as he took her present. Luka chuckled quietly as he looked down at the glasses, “I’m glad I saw you too. I have your present as well but you’re going to have to wait till the concert starts for that,” he winked at her.

She blushed faintly before noticing that his hand was extended outwards for her to take. Grabbing it shyly, he led her onto the boat, where she looked in awe at the pretty pink and red decorations, “Wow!” she murmured, “It looks amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Luka squeezed her hand. 

“Where is everyone else though?” Marinette’s brow furrowed as she noticed the empty space around them.

“So I  _ may _ have told a little white lie,” he winked at her before letting go of her hand, heading up on stage as he slung his guitar over his chest, “There  _ is _ a concert tonight. But it was only ever meant for you.”

Her mouth dropped open in awe and shock as he began strumming the guitar, playing a song that she had never heard before. She swayed gently to the wonderful music as his voice spread around them. About midway through the song, Luka put her sunglasses on with a cheery smile causing Marinette to laugh loudly. When the song ended, she clapped and cheered loudly, “Encore! Encore!”

“I will, I will,” he chuckled, “But only after you answer my question. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my valentine?”

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes,” she squealed quietly, “B-but only if you’d be mine! I think you should read your card first.”

A crooked smile spread across Luka’s face as he pulled out her love letter. Marinette watched his face nervously as he scanned the note. Her fingers crossed behind her back as she hoped that he would like it. When he had finished reading, he tucked it carefully back into his pocket before walking down the steps back towards her. She let out a whoop as he picked her up, spinning her around. Finally, he placed her down with a light peck on her lips, “Marinette, I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend.”

She squealed happily before dragging his head back down towards hers, connecting their lips once again. This time, she made certain their kiss lasted for longer as her arms wound around his neck and his came to hook around her waist. Marinette sighed into the kiss as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck.  _ I love Valentine’s Day, _ she thought to herself as Luka picked her up and spun her around once again. 

When he put her back down she raised a curious eyebrow at him, “Am I getting my encore or not?”

Luka merely chuckled down at her, “You can get your encore after I get another kiss.”

Marinette hummed, already stepping closer to him, “I think we can arrange that,” she tugged him back down to her as their lips chased after each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Marinette and Luka are finally each other's Valentines <3\. These two cuties are the sweetestttt. I hope you guys think so too :D. Consider leaving a comment or kudos if you'd like :DD!


	15. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 is done! Sorry it's kinda short I just wasn't certain what to write with this prompt. Regardless, I hope you like it anyway!! Thanks for reading :D :D

“So, are you satisfied?” Luka brushed a kiss against her cheek as he snuggled up to her. They were lazily drifting down the Saint-Martin Canal, a blanket comforting her from the cool, nighttime breeze. She shivered slightly, leaning more into Luka as the breeze picked up.

“What do you mean, ‘am I satisfied?’” Marinette mocked, an eyebrow raising up curiously.

He looked at her with a subtle put, his eyes flickering with mischief in the moonlight, “ _ Marinette _ ,” Luka whined, “This is our first date! I want to make certain it’s good enough.”

She giggled with a shy smile, “Of course I’m satisfied! I always am whenever I’m with you,” she bumped her shoulder lightly against his.

Marinette watched in satisfaction as redness spread across Luka’s face. He then threw an arm around her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on top of her forehead, “Good, because I feel the same way, you know.”

“Well I would hope so,” she chuckled, watching the lights from the nearby buildings twinkle as they drifted past them. Her head leaned against his shoulder before she was overcome by a small yawn, “This is my favorite part about Paris.”

“What?” he whispered down at her.

“Just this,” she gestured all around them, “The quiet and stillness of the night. Bright lights everywhere and no supervillains to disturb us. Everything seems worth it during nights like these,” Marinette nodded drowsily, feeling her eyelids slowly grow heavy as the boat’s gentle rocking began to put her to sleep.

“Well this is my favorite part about Paris.”

She hummed, turning her face to blink up at him. The designer blushed prettily when she noticed him staring at her with a look of awe growing on his face. A small smile twitched at her lips as she chewed her lower lip nervously, “What is?”

“You, falling asleep in my arms,” Luka beamed down at her.

“Oh my god, no,” her flush turned a shade darker before she was burying her face in his shoulder, “I’m not  _ going to be _ falling asleep in your arms if you keep that up!”

“Is that so?” he chuckled, tapping his chin contemplatively, “You wouldn’t fall asleep even if I sang you a lullaby.”

Marinette lifted her head back up lazily to roll her eyes at the musician, “Luka, you should not be  _ trying _ to get your date to fall asleep!”

“But you’re so adorable when you’re sleeping. I can’t help it,” he tapped the tip of her nose with his finger twice. He snickered quietly at her scowl as she batted his hand away.

“I won’t be too adorable in a few seconds if you keep poking me like that!”

Luka merely shrugged, snuggling her more securely into his side, “Somehow, I doubt that.”

“You’re insufferable,” Marinette shook her head fondly before another loud yawn escaped her.

“It’s alright, you know, Mari,” he looked down at her with his shimmering blue eyes, “You can fall asleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. And if you’re needed I  _ promise _ that I will wake you.”

She shook her head, her lips twisting to the side even as her eyelids began fluttering, “I can’t just fall asleep now. How will you know I’m ‘satisfied’ if I’m sleeping?” Marinette mimicked his voice, suspicion entering her tone.

“Quit being stubborn,” Luka pouted at her, “Can’t you tell I just want you to have a good night’s sleep? I’ve seen how tired you’ve been lately. New fashion project?”

She nodded sleepily, eyeing his shoulder.  _ I am  _ really _ tired. These last few akuma attacks have all been  _ after _ midnight. And Luka’s shoulder looks  _ so _ inviting,  _ her mind beckoned her. With one last loud yawn, she allowed her eyelids to fully close, nestling further onto the boy’s shoulder, “J-just five minutes, and then... then wake me up, okay?”

“Okay, Marinette, sweet dreams,” he brushed one last soft kiss across her forehead as she slowly drifted off into a long, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying this lovely, fluffy month of Lukanette <3\. I hope you guys all are too! Lemme know if you liked this chapter :). I hope your February is going wonderfully :D


	16. Drums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is done!! A little later then I had hoped but my parents drove me back to school today lolololol. I had a great weekend and I hope all of yours went well toooo <3\. Lemme know what you think of this chapter <3

“How many instruments can you play?” Marinette asks, reclining against Luka’s bedroom wall as she lazily twirls a strand of the boy’s blue hair. He merely hums, snuggling himself deeper into her lap as his eyes remain closed. She giggles quietly, staring down at him, “Are you gonna answer my question?”

“Mmm, what was the question again?” one eye blinks open to stare blearily at her.

She shakes her head, chuckling quietly, “I asked if you played any other instruments besides the guitar?”

His brow furrows pensively for a moment, “Well I can play the drums a little, but that’s about it.”

“Ooh can you show me?” Marinette asks excitedly.

Luka chuckled, burying himself further into her lap, “Aw but Marinette, that would mean we’d have to go up to the top of the boat and I’m  _ so _ comfy here.”

“Come on, get up. I want to know if you’re any good,” she shoves him lightly, giggling as he rolls off her lap with a roll of his eyes. Extending a hand down to her, he pulls her up and the two head up to the front of the boat where the drum kit is. Marinette crosses her arms, watching him with a raised brow as he picks up his drumsticks, “Well, you gonna get started, hotshot?”

He throws one of his drumsticks in the air, catching it with a well-timed wink at her, “Not to brag or anything but I’m probably just as good as Ivan at this.” 

Marinette scoffs, “Well that remains to be seen.” Luka’s lower lip juts out in a pout and she gestures for him to start playing, a smile creeping its way across her face. After her quiet snicker, he begins to play, drumsticks flying across the instrument as the sound of the loud, deep drums filled her ears.  _ He’s right, he is as good as Ivan _ , she admitted reluctantly to herself. The thrumming beat caused her to tap her foot to the rhythm soon enough a wide smile was overtaking her face.

After a few more seconds of the loud, delightful sounds, Luka stopped to grin at her, “What did you think?”

“Maybe you’re good,” she hummed, shrugging a shoulder teasingly, “But I don’t think you’re as good as Ivan. But I may have heard wrong. Could you play another beat for me one more time?”

He scoffed, running a hand through his hair before he was gesturing her forwards, “Come here instead. I want to try and teach you a few things.”

Marinette stepped forward reluctantly, “And then you’ll play for me again?”

“Only until after you admit I’m as good as Ivan,” Luka grinned, tapping a drumstick to her nose lightly. She scrunched it as he slid away from the seat, patting the cushion before he stood behind her. 

“Is this going to be like you teaching me guitar?” she turned around to smirk at him, “Because we didn’t get much playing done then. We were too busy goofing off.”

“You just wanted a picture for your Instagram and you know it,” Luka smirked before placing his hands over her own, guiding them over one of the drums and started her off by tapping out a steady beat. After a while, he let go, leaning down to whisper quietly in her ear, “That’s it.”

Marinette missed a beat, her heartbeat speeding up as he leaned away with a quiet laugh. She turned her neck to look at him with a pout, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Perhaps,” he smirked down at her teasingly before stepping forward to take her hands once again, “Do you want to try a more complex beat?”

“Sure,” she said cheerfully, getting into the music as her foot tapped along rhythmically. Luka’s hands helped to guide her along as they added a few more sounds to the mix. After a while, he let go once again even as she carried on with their melody. After a few more minutes, Marinette turned to him happily, “I did it!”

Luka beamed down at her, “Very good, Marinette! I’ll turn you into a musician yet.”

“I don’t know about that, even though I do love playing with you,” she waved him off, “So, what made you decide to become a guitarist rather than a drummer,” she asked curiously, swiveling slightly in her seat. 

“I love the sound of a guitar,” he smiled dreamily as a far-away expression enters his eyes, “I remember when I first heard someone play the guitar and I just  _ knew _ that it was the instrument for me. I begged for one as a little kid and I was so excited when I got my first one at Christmas.”

“That’s so adorable,” Marinette cooed.

“But that’s enough about me,” Luka flushed, “I promised you that I would play again if you tried once so it’s time for me to hold out my end of the bargain.”

She clapped cheerfully, moving off the stage as he slid into the seat, “Yay! Thank you!”

Once again a beautiful melody flowed from the guitar as he began playing. Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed as the music thrummed loudly throughout the boat.  _ Luka’s so talented! I just know he’ll make it big someday! I only hope I’m there to see it, _ she smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Luka teaching Marinette how to play a bunch of different instruments haha. These two are sooo sweet <3\. I hope you guys liked this chapter :D


	17. Riff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is done! I hope you guys like it <3\. I hope the start of your week is going well :). Mine is but it was rainy and snow today ughhh D:. Lemme know what you think of this chapter :D! I love your comments!!

Luka’s fingers flew over the handle of his guitar, a chiming melody lifting up the mood in his bedroom. His eyes slowly closed as he recalled the practiced riff. It was simple yet sharp and he found himself getting lost in the music as he focused.

A small, breathy, “Wow,” came from the corner of his room and he jumped, startled. His eyes shot over to the source of the noise and saw a sheepish-looking Marinette, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she murmured, “But I come bearing gifts,” she lifted a bag from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Could those by my favorite macarons?” Luka asked delightedly.

“ _ Possibly _ ,” Marinette dragged out, a smile teasing at the edges of her lips. 

“I suppose I could forgive you then,” he sighed before patting the spot next to him with a bright grin.

Giggling, she flopped down next to him, plucking out a bright pink macaron from the box and popping it into her mouth. Marinette nodded down at the guitar after she had finished chewing, “Was that new? I don’t think I’ve heard you play that particular melody before.”

Luka nodded after swallowing his own macaron, “Yeah, I’m working on a new song. Did you like it?”

“Like it?! Luka, I absolutely loved it! You’re really talented!”

“Aw, thanks, Marinette,” he smiled brightly, slugging an arm around her shoulder as he snuggled her into his side.

The designer giggled before pulling away, “Can I hear the rest of it?”

“Sure but it’s pretty rough so far, so don’t laugh,” Luka picked his guitar up as he moved his fingers into the familiar positions. Marinette rolled her eyes at his teasing words before he started to play. The practiced notes fell beautifully from the guitar and he watched as she began swaying to the gentle rhythm of the song. After about a minute of playing, however, Luka frowned, his fingers pausing as he reached the end of what he had written.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked curiously, “That sounded amazing.”

“I don’t know what comes next,” he shrugged.

Marinette smiles shyly, “Have you asked Kitty Section what they think? Maybe they could help you come up with new ideas.”

“That’s great, Marinette! I’ll ask the band what they think of the piece tomorrow.”

“Is that why you were practicing today? I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important,” she grimaced, eyes darting away as though contemplating an escape.

Luka chuckled, “No, no you didn’t. I was just wrapping up when you arrived and you saved me a trip to get food,” he ate another macaron from the box.

“It’s what I’m here for,” she giggled, nudging him lightly with her elbow.

“Besides I always love it when you come over,” he smacked a playful kiss on her cheek and watched as she flushed a deep red, “But was there a reason you came or was it just to drop off your lovely macarons?”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open, “Oh, I almost forgot! I wanted to ask you if you need any new costume designs for the band! I’ve been so busy lately and I want to make certain I have time for you guys!”

“We shouldn’t need new costumes for a while,” Luka’s brow furrowed, “Are you taking care of yourself, though, Marinette? I don’t want you to get  _ too _ stressed. Make certain you take time for yourself too.”

She ducked her head down shyly, her eyes softening at his words, “Thank you, Luka. But I really am doing okay. I’ve been trying to stay on top of my schedule and that’s been helping.”

“Good, I’m glad,” he patted her shoulder once before standing up, offering her a hand up, “Do you want to go up and get something to drink and hang out for a bit?”

“I’d love too,” Marinette smiled as she took his proffered hand, following him as he led the two up the stairs. They curled up on the chairs at the top of the houseboat, watching as the waves gently lapped at the side. It was quiet and relaxing and the two laughed together as the sun slowly lowered across the horizon. Eventually, Marinette’s phone beeped and she glanced down at it in alarm, “Oh, shoot, I’m sorry Luka but I have to go!”

“It was nice talking to you, Marinette. I’ll see you at the next concert, right?” he asked as they walked up to the bridge leading back to solid land.

“Of course!” she beamed brightly before brushing a kiss against his cheek, waving a cheerful goodbye.

Luka smiled softly, waving after her as the girl tore off into the direction of the bakery, chuckling slightly as she almost ran into someone. Turning around with a grin, he moved back to his guitar, certain he could add a few more notes to the song he was writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readinggg!! Hopefully you liked it! Lemme know with comments or kudos maybe :3


	18. Vocal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 is done! Whoohoo!! I hope you guys like this chapter! I think it's rather cute but sweet <3

Marinette grinned as she sat in on one of Kitty Section’s practices. Her head was buried in a sketchbook as she poured over some new designs for the group members. Rose’s voice radiated throughout the small stage as she screeched into her microphone. 

_ That girl has got an amazing vocal range _ , Marinette shook her head to herself. Her lips quirked as she thought back to when she first heard the girl sing. Hearing the girl’s loud, metal roar conflicted harshly with the quiet, softspoken Rose that she knew. From there, her thoughts drifted to Luka and the first time that she had heard him play. She distinctly recalled her eyes fluttering shut as he told her that he was playing a song that he could hear within her heart. Shyly, Marinette picked her head up to look at the boy when their gazes connected. A deep, red blush spread across her cheeks before she shot him a bright smile. Luka winked back at her and she practically shoved her nose back into her sketchbook. Her heart skipped a beat before it pounded loudly, making it hard to even hear Rose over the roaring in her ears. 

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the fluttery feelings in her chest and focus on her designs when Luka’s voice broke through her haze, “Alright guys, I think it’s time for us to take a break. I don’t want Marinette’s head to fall off.”

Her face shot up as an indignant shout left her, “Hey!”

“Sorry Mari, but it’s true,” he came closer to her, chuckling teasingly, “If your head was buried any further in that book of yours, you’d lose it.”

Marinette’s lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, “I’m  _ trying _ to design some new outfits for you guys, but if you don’t want them...” she trailed off with a smug smirk.

Luka looked down at her book excitedly, “Can I see?”

“No,” she stuck her tongue out petulantly before snapping the book closed, “It’s only for people who are nice to me.”

“I am nice to you!” he said in mock offense, “Now give it here,” he leaned down, picking her up and swinging her around.

Marinette squealed, squirming as she tried to break free from his arms, “No! Luka! Stop!”

“Never!” the musician laughed with her even as he tried to grab the book out of her hands. 

A throat clearing from behind them startled the two and their gazes darted over to the band. They were stood, small smiles teasing at the edges of their lips as they watched the two. Juleka’s eyebrow rose before she spoke, “You guys realize we’re still here, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Luka flushed, his face turning a light pink before he put Marinette back down.

Her own face was the shade of a tomato before she brushed her dress off daintily. With a shy giggle, Marinette smiled at the group, “You guys did really well today! Are you looking forward to your next concert?”

“Thanks, Marinette! I think we’re all really excited for it,” Rose chirped rather hoarsely before clearing her throat, “I’m going to get some water, Juleka would you like to come with me?”

The tall, dark-haired beauty nodded before following after the other girl. Her eyes moved curiously over to Ivan who was talking on the phone, presumably to Mylène, before she turned back to Luka. His eyes glimmered mischievously in the sunset as he looked down at her, “Can I look at your designs yet?”

“You can see them when I’ve finished. I want it to be a surprise,” Marinette giggled before chewing her lip nervously, “I should probably start heading home. It’s getting late.”

“I’ll walk you back,” he quickly slid off the guitar strap and carefully placed it down on a seat before grabbing her hand. Her cheeks warmed but she let him guide her off the boat hand-in-hand. 

“You’re only doing this so that you can get a sneak peek, aren’t you?” she teased.

Luka hummed thoughtfully, giving her hand a quick squeeze, “That and I love spending extra time with you alone.” Marinette glanced up at him from beneath her lashes shyly, grinning at him. 

The walk didn’t seem that long as they slowly walked, laughing and talking together. It was when she finally spotted the bakery up ahead that she realized it was almost time for her and Luka to part ways. With a quiet sigh, she turned to him after they arrived at her doorstep.

“I hope the rest of your night goes well,” she glanced up at him, tapping her index fingers together nervously.

“You too, Marinette,” he leaned down to brush a kiss against her cheek. The designer watched him get a few steps away before he turned back to shout at her, “You are coming to the concert this weekend, right?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss that for anything!” she yelled back.

“Oh, and don’t think I’m giving up on seeing those fancy costume ideas of yours! I’ll get my hands on your book one way or the other!”

“Good luck!” Marinette laughed back at him she turned back into the bakery with a happy sigh.  _ Time to get to work refining those sketches, _ she glanced down at the book clutched in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it :)? I hope so haha. Lemme know what you thought down below with a comment or kudos <3 <3


	19. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 19 is doneeee!! Wheee! And I know they don't really make s'mores in France but I still thought it'd be cute lol :P. My American is showing haha! I hope you guys like it too though <3 <3!! Also, if you eat s'mores do you prefer it to be slightly warm or burnt? I like mine burnt to a crisp :)!

Marinette carefully tip-toed behind Luka, her hands straining to cover his eyes as she guided him into the bakery. Her giggles lighten up the whole room and he chuckles along with her. Eventually, once they felt the warmth of the open flame on top of the stove, the designer stepped back, removing her hands from around his eyes. Clapping, she cheered, “Ta-da!”

He blinked down at the graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate before him, “What are we making?”

“We’re making s’mores,” Marinette winked at him, popping a marshmallow into her mouth as she chewed on the gooey treat. Beaming widely, she presented him with a stick before poking a marshmallow through her own. 

“Isn’t that an American thing?” his brow furrowed before following her lead.

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes at him, “But they’re delicious! My parents did them for an international night a few months ago and I absolutely loved them!” as she talked excitedly, she didn’t notice her stick falling closer to the flame until her marshmallow had caught on fire. Yelping, Marinette quickly pulled the dessert out, blowing the flames out. Frowning down at the now charred marshmallow, her lips quirked to the side in annoyance, “Would you like to try mine? I don’t really like them burnt.”

Luka chuckled before plucking it from her stick, “Sure,” he squished the candy between some graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. He then took a small bite, his eyes lighting up in delight as he hummed lightly.

“Good, right?” Marinette giggled, this time her eyes remained fully on her marshmallow, slowly turning it over the small fire. When it was a very light, golden brown, she pulled it out, blowing on it gently before finishing her delectable treat. She turned to Luka with a bright smile, “Now  _ that _ is the perfect s’more,” the designer took a large bite of the gooey, chocolate creation. It was gone in a few seconds before she was quickly poking her stick through another marshmallow.

“I think I prefer mine burnt,” Luka murmured, lowering his stick a little too close to the flame, watching as his marshmallow lit aflame.

“No way!” Marinette stuck her tongue out in disgust, “It’s gross when it’s burnt. You want it to be ever so slightly toasted. Like this,” she beamed, pulling out another perfect, golden brown marshmallow.

The musician chuckled, shaking his head, “But then you don’t get the same smoky aftertaste. Burnt is definitely the best.”

Her nose wrinkled cutely at his words, “You haven’t even tried a non-burnt one yet! Besides, it’s  _ much _ harder to make a perfectly toasted marshmallow. All you have to do is put your stick in the fire and it’s ready!”

“Well it can’t be that hard,” Luka scoffed, rolling his eyes at her playful teasing.  
“Feel free to try,” Marinette smirked challengingly, “I’ll have you know, though, that my Maman says that I have the best luck when it comes to the perfect marshmallow!” she popped the marshmallow straight into her mouth, not bothering with the other materials near her. 

“Alright then,” he gave a sharp nod with a bright laugh, “I’ll make you one of my s’mores and you make me one of yours, and then we’ll  _ really _ see whose is better.”

Snickering, she gave him a sidelong glance, already working on another marshmallow, “You’re on. But you  _ are _ challenging a baker’s daughter, you know... So, good luck!”

As she finished the last few remaining twirls on her marshmallow Luka quickly stuck his into the flame. When it had caught fire, he pulled it out just as fast, blowing the flames away before squishing it between a graham cracker and a piece of chocolate. He then turned to her with a beam, “Done!”

Rolling her eyes, Marinette pulled her own marshmallow out of the fire, examining it closely before breathing onto it softly. From there, she delicately lowered it onto one of the crackers, placing the chocolate on top before sliding another graham cracker on top. She turned to him with a smirk as she handed it to him, “The perfect s’more.”

Luka chuckled as he took it, handing her his own s’more in the process, “I think you’ll find that  _ this _ is the perfect s’more.”

Grimacing, she quickly took a bite of the treat. The bitter taste of the marshmallow conflicted with the gooeyness of the chocolate underneath it. She finished it off in a couple more gross bites before her head snapped up as Luka gave a delighted hum. She snickered quietly, “Safe to say that mine is better than yours?”

“Perhaps you won this one,” he smiled at her sheepishly.

Marinette cheered, doing a little happy dance as she celebrated. She tapped his nose with the tip of her index finger, “See! I told you I could make the best s’more!”

Luka laughed as she continued to dance around the small kitchen, turning the stove off, “I think you had the unfair advantage of making these before.”

“Oh most definitely,” she winked.

“Come on,” he slung an arm over her shoulder, stopping her little jig, “I think we need something a little healthy after all that dessert.”

Marinette scrunched her nose at him, “Really?”

“Yes, I think it’d be best to eat some fruit after all that,” he brushed a kiss on the top of her hair.

“Fine,” she sighed, “But only for you,” she leaned further into his side with a happy smile as she let him lead her upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this cute fluffiness!! I can't believe the month is drawing to an end! As always lemme know if you liked it with kudos or a comment <3 <3


	20. Sketchbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 is done!! Eekk!! I really liked this one haha!! I hope you guys do too!

Marinette gnawed on her lip, her jacket sleeves rolled up as she worked diligently on her latest design. Her eyes flicked over to Luka, who was reclined back on her chaise, chewing on some macarons as he did his homework. She looked back down at her sketch, tongue poking out in concentration as she refined some of the rough lines. Chloè was having another party and had been forced to invite the entire class once again, only this time it was a costume ball. With a forced exhale, she finished the last finishing touches before staring down at it proudly. After many sleepless nights, she had finally come up with the perfect design. With an excited shout, she held it up into the air, running over to Luka, “I think I’ve done it! Do you like it?” Marinette practically shoved the design into his face.

“Yes, yes,” he laughed, pushing the page away slightly so that he could see it in further detail. A far-away expression entered his eyes then and a red blush bloomed across his cheeks before he was shaking his head, breathing out in awe, “Wow.”

“You really do like it then?” she giggled.

“Yes, of course I do, Marinette! It’s absolutely gorgeous,” Luka’s thumb roamed over the design in wonder. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, looking down at it as she thought about acquiring the material for it. It was very puffy, the skirt lined with tulle and adorned with her trademark flower design. There was even a small butterfly perched atop the hip of the gown. When she looked back into his eyes, he was already smiling at her, “What color is it going to be?”

“Pink of course,” Marinette chuckled, tapping his nose with her finger lightly before she sat down next to him, “I still don’t know how I feel about this butterfly though,” she patted the small drawing with the pad of her eraser, debating whether or not to erase it.

Luka’s hand wrapped around her wrist lightly to stop her movements, “No! You should definitely keep it!” 

“Why?” she blinked at him curiously, taking her eraser off the sheet of paper.

“Oh, um, no reason,” his eyes darted around the room nervously.

A slow smile spread across her cheeks as she leaned towards him, “Now I know there’s definitely a reason! Why  _ do _ you like it so much?”

“I guess it just reminds me of a purified akuma,” Luka shrugged with a small grin, finally returning his gaze to hers, “I like the idea of you walking around with something that represents peace and love instead of Hawkmoth’s evil and misery.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Marinette cooed, feeling her cheeks light up in response, “That was actually the reason why I included it in the design but I wasn’t certain it would work with the rest of the design, but you obviously like it so I’ll keep it,” she beamed at him.

“I can’t wait to see it on you then,” he stood up, stretching his muscles.

Marinette stood up as well, rubbing her sore wrist before putting the design back on her desk, “I’m excited to see it finished too! The easy part is finally out of the way! Now I have to actually make it,” she laughed.

“I’ve seen what you’re like when designing. You can make a dress in no time,” Luka bumped his shoulder against hers.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him, “Yeah after  _ many _ sleepless nights and with a lot of coffee...”

“You can do it, Marinette! If anyone can it’s you,” he slung an arm over her shoulder.

“I appreciate your everflowing optimism,” the designer laughed as he squeezed her tightly. Shaking her head teasingly, she guided him downstairs, “Do you want to watch a movie before you go?”

“Are you trying to procrastinate, Marinette?” Luka gasped down at her before the two were heading down the stairs.

“ _ Maybe _ ,” she snickered as they curled up together on her living room couch. Marinette grabbed the remote, turning on something they could both watch. The two teens quickly lost interest in the TV in front of them, however, and talked and laughed during the majority of the show. Even though her hands itched to get back upstairs and begin assembling the dress she could clearly picture, she stayed with the musician in front of her. There was no doubt in her mind that as soon as she started the process she wouldn’t stop and then there’d be no time to chat with the funny, charming boy in front of her. 

When a comfortable silence had finally settled around them, Luka cleared his throat, gazing deep into her blue eyes, “Marinette, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Luka! What’s up?” she blinked at him curiously, her head tilting to the side. 

“Are you, um, going with anyone to Chloè’s party?” he asked her rather nervously, a light hint of color spreading across his cheeks.

Her lips twitched into a small smile before she could stop it, “Not yet... why?”

“Well, if you aren’t going with anyone and you aren’t  _ too _ busy... would you like to go with me?” Luka gulped in a harsh breath of air.

“I would absolutely love to go with you,” a beam steadily grew across her face before she placed her hand softly on his arm.

“Th-that’s great!” his eyes sparkled with joy before he leaned down, brushing a light kiss on her lips.

Marinette’s eyes widened considerably before softening, pulling him back down to her as she reconnected their lips. Her hands reached up to bury themselves in his hair as their kiss deepened. Luka cupped her cheeks delicately as he pulled her closer, the two sighing into the sweet kiss. Eventually, she pulled back for a breath of air, leaning back to smile cutely at him, “You’re going to need to get a pink tie.”

Luka laughed, throwing his head back in wonder, “Marinette, I’d buy any tie if it meant that I had a chance of going on a date with you.”

She squealed excitedly before pulling his head back towards her, colliding their lips in another kiss. Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed as she smiled into his lips, wondering what sort of trouble they would get up to at Chloè’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my lil beans! They're adorableeee <3 <3!! Lemme know what you thought with a comment or kudos <3 <3


	21. Late Night Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 is finished :O! Only 8 more days of Lukanette omggg!! I can't believe it!! I hope you guys enjoy this lil prompt as it's one of my favorites. It's mainly Lukabug though hehe, I hope you don't mind :)

Ladybug was sat atop a building nearby the Seine river, her legs slowly swiveling back and forth. It was a quiet night. The only sounds around were the quiet chatter of the people beneath her. It had been a long, tiring day and she just wasn’t ready to head home and sleep yet. The superheroine sighed gently, cuddling her knees to her chest. She struggled to keep her eyes open against the soothing, quiet lapping of the waves. Ladybug blinked awake, however, when she heard the soft sound of a guitar playing. Her eyes were then drawn to the houseboat in front of her. Squinting, she was able to make out a lone figure strumming a guitar on the top deck. With a quiet chuckle, she threw her yo-yo, swooping over to the boat. Lading deftly behind the boy with a quiet thump, she waited for Luka to turn around and greet her. The musician didn’t, though, his brow furrowing as he stared down at his sheet of paper, “No, no, that’s not right,” he muttered to himself, scratching out something on a sheet of paper.

“Need some inspiration?” Ladybug giggled.

She watched with a small amount of satisfaction as Luka startled, practically jumping out of his seat in shock, “L-Ladybug, what are you doing here?”

“I was on patrol when I heard the lovely sound of a guitar being played that I just had to check out. Though I have to ask, what are you doing awake? It’s almost midnight and on a school night too,” she tsked, one of her eyebrows arching at him curiously.

The heroine blinked slowly as Luka ducked his head shyly, looking down at his guitar, “I just heard that one of my friends, Marinette, had a bad day today so I was trying to write her a song.”

Ladybug’s eyes softened in wonder, “I’m sure they’d be glad to know that you were thinking of them. Especially if they were having a bad day.”

“Maybe,” he scowled down at his guitar, “But this song just isn’t coming out right. The melody isn’t flowing well and the beat is just awful.”

“My previous offer still stands, you know,” she grinned rather nervously at him.

“What do you mean?” Luka’s brows knitted together as his head tilted in confusion.

Ladybug giggled, extending a hand out to the boy, “If you need some inspiration I know just where to go!”

“A-are you serious,” he stuttered, placing his hand in hers where she scooped him up bridal style. 

Slinging his guitar strap over one of her shoulders, she chirped out a, “Yep!” Ladybug then threw her yo-yo and watched as the string wrapped itself around a building. Swinging the two around, her grip tightened around Luka whose face was buried against her to hide against the brunt of the wind. The heroine smiled down softly at him as she continued her journey with one destination in mind, the top of the Eiffel Tower. Thanks to the power of her yo-yo, the two arrived rather quickly and Ladybug set Luka on the ground carefully, “You can look now,” she whispered quietly.

His mouth dropped open as he stared at the surroundings around them, the city’s bright lights twinkling in the distance, “Wow,” he breathed out in a wonderous exhale.

“I know,” she beamed at him before sitting down at the edge, patting the spot next to her when she noticed his hesitant expression, “Come and sit with me. I promise I’ll catch you if you fall,” she winked.

“Ok,” Luka slowly scooted down next to her before blinking once again at the sight before him, “Do you come here a lot, then?”

Ladybug nodded, “I do if I’m having a bad day or want to start a new project. This is honestly the best spot in Paris for inspiration, I think,” she giggled.

“You’re definitely right about that,” he whispered, reaching for his guitar as he began strumming.

Her eyes fluttered closed as neither of them talked, just letting the music float around, bringing the two a comforting sense of peace. When the harmonious melody eventually stopped to allow Luka time to scratch some of the new notes into his notebook, Ladybug peeked one eye open to look at him, “This friend, Marinette, she’s really important to you, huh?”

“Yeah,” a silly smile spread across his face as he gazed off further into Paris, “I told you before that she was unbelievably brave but she’s just amazing all around.”

The heroine hid her face as she bit back a smile, a dark blush blooming across her face.  _ That’s what I get for fishing for compliments,  _ she giggled to herself. When she felt the flush disappear, she turned back to Luka with a grin, “Did you know that you’re one of the few civilians that has ever been up here?”

“What, really?” Luka blinked up at her.

“Mhm,” Ladybug nodded happily, “I think the only people who have really been to the top are me and Chat right before we start patrol. And we don’t typically make it a habit of bringing civilians up here,” she bumped her shoulder against his own.

His brows drew together into a confused frown, “Then why did you bring me?”

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze as she looked into the distance, “I had a long day today and  _ really _ needed some company. I heard you playing and I figured we could both use some time away from everything,” she gestured out towards the city.

“Thank you,” Luka touched her arm softly, bringing her eyes back to his own, “This was breathtaking and I’m glad I got to see it.”

Ladybug laughed nervously, “To be honest, Tikki is probably going to have my head for this after I finally go home.”

“Tikki?” the musician asked curiously.

“You know how your kwami is named Sass?” she paused and waited for him to nod his head, “Well my kwami’s name is Tikki.”

Luka chuckled, “Well tell Tikki I said hi and that I’m sorry for breaking the rules.”

The heroine giggled, “I will,” she stood up before starting to stretch, “Should we head back now? I don’t want to get you in trouble for staying out too late.”

“Do we have too?” he pouted at her.  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Ladybug rolled her eyes before scooping him up into her arms when he stood up. She made absolutely certain that his guitar was secured properly to her shoulder before swinging off of the tower. Enjoying the precious minutes with him cradled in her arms, she set him back down on the houseboat reluctantly.

“Goodnight, Ladybug,” Luka smiled brightly at her.

“Goodnight, Luka,” she brushed a kiss against his cheek before whispering softly, “Thank you,  _ for everything _ .”

Backing away from him slowly, the heroine gave him one last cheerful wave before taking off into the darkness, heading back to her home. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow when she could finally hear Luka’s finished song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this :D? I hope so, consider leaving me a comment or kudos if you didddd!!


	22. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 is done! Sorry it's kinda late I was watching BL's with my friend all day hehe :3. I hope you like this chapter <3

Marinette leaned back against the pillow in her bed, her notebook was balanced atop her legs and her ear was cradling her phone as she scribbled down notes. A giggle escaped her as Luka recounted his day, telling her of the woes he faced at school. Doodling a small ladybug in the corner of her margin, she spoke softly, “I wish we were the same age, that way we could be in the same classes.”

“You’d also help me keep my grades up,” Luka chuckled over the phone.

“You say that as I’m drawing and not studying like I should be,” she stuck her tongue out playfully at the receiver, wishing he could see it. With a frustrated sigh, Marinette quickly finished off the little bug, “You distract me!”

She could hear a quiet shifting sound over the phone and could clearly picture the boy changing to a more comfortable position on his bed. She imagined him running a hand through his dyed hair and bit back a silly grin. When he next spoke, she had to shake her head slightly to focus on his words, “I guess I’ll have to hang up then if I’m so  _ distracting _ ,” Luka teased.

“No, no! Don’t go!” Marinette quickly reassured, “You’re not that distracting! I just got bored with math,” she giggled sheepishly, turning back to write out some more notes.

“Ouch, understandable,” she practically saw him wince with sympathy, his voice tinged with regret. The designer hummed and for the next few minutes, the only sound was the scratching of her pencil and their quiet breathing. Eventually, Luka broke the silence with a soft laugh, “Alright, I think I had better go. Good luck with the studying.”

“Aw, no you don’t have to leave,” she stopped writing to pout, “Please stay! I don’t want to be alone!”

Luka snickered over the phone, “Marinette we’ve run out of things to talk about and we’ve been talking for like three hours now.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to  _ go _ ,” she whined, her lower lip jutting out even farther, “ _ Please _ ,” she pleaded with him.

“You want me to just sit in here in silence?” he wondered aloud and Marinette giggled as she imagined the way his head would be turned to the side in confusion.

“Sure!” she chirped, scratching another note down on her sheet, “Or if you really need something to do, you could play me a song.”

“You’re just using me for a free concert, aren’t you?” Luka chuckled, but some rustling sounded from over the phone and she knew he was reaching for his guitar.

Marinette scoffed playfully, rolling her eyes, even as she danced happily on the inside, “I would never! I merely love hearing you play!”

“Oh I’m sure,” Luka teased back but a second later she could hear the telltale sound of a guitar being tuned.

“Are you gonna play for me then?” she bit her lip, setting aside her notebook as the music floated over the phone.

“Who would I be to deny such a pretty lady’s request?” he charmed her over the phone, a smirk clearly on his face.

Marinette’s head ducked down shyly as a blush spread across her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed as Luka began playing a familiar song. The tune caused her heart to give a sharp tug and she wished that she was there with him right now. A light sigh escaped the designer’s mouth and her eyes fluttered closed as she swayed to the beat. Soon enough, Luka’s rough but soothing voice joined in with the song and she yawned lightly, snuggling down further into her bed. It didn’t take long then for her to fall asleep, letting herself float away along with the music.

When she snored lightly, the musician stopped playing, calling out a questioning, “Marinette?” when his only reply was a loud snore, he chuckled quietly, “Goodnight, my little melody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this lil chapter! I've been missing miraculous sooooo much lately D:. At least their Instagram exists! It's been keeping me alive during this hiatus haha. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter! Your comments and kudos are my fave <3


	23. Gasping for Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a different chapter today but I hope you guys still like it hehe. It starts off a little more seriously than most but I still bring back the fluff :) Lemme know what you think :D! I hope your weekends all went well! Mine definitely did hehe <3

They were in the park when it happened. Her only warning was Luka managing to give a mangled shout of her name before it hit them. The rush of water raced fiercely over the two as their heads were dragged down under. The shock caused Marinette’s eyes to pop open widely, watching Luka get swept away along with her purse. The water garbled her shout and she couldn’t stop herself from sucking in a breath only to be met with a lungful of water. She gasped in surprise and even more water rushed in before she was kicking, fighting to reach the surface. Finally breaching fresh air, Marinette coughed and spluttered, choking out the water that was stuck in her lungs. 

“Luka!” she screamed, searching wildly for the boy that was no longer with her. She ducked her head back under the waves, opening her eyes against the harsh sting of the water as she looked for him. She couldn’t find him and each time she went up to gasp in another breath of air she grew more and more desperate.

“Marinette!” Tikki’s voice broke through her haze as she surfaced for the fourth time, her arms beating against the water, “You need to calm down! It’s an akuma and the only way for you to save Luka is to transform and capture it!”

The girl shook her head, her eyes wide in panic as she looked around wildly, “You don’t understand, Tikki! I lost my purse! I can’t feed you the macaron that lets me breathe underwater and Luka is in trouble! I have to find him!”

“Don’t forget, Marinette, you can breathe for a short while with your yo-yo. The faster you defeat the akuma, the faster you can find Luka!” her kwami placated her, watching as the girl struggled against the waves.

Marinette took a deep, calming breath, “You’re right... I’m really sorry Tikki. Akuma first then Luka.”

The small, bug-like creature sighed in relief as the designer finally stopped struggling and turned to her with determined eyes, “You can do this, Marinette. You just need to stay calm and keep a level head.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that,” she chuckled nervously, eyes already turning back to the water, to scan the area once again for Luka before calling on her transformation, “Tikki, spots on!”

Transforming half-underwater felt weird. She was unable to spin like she usually did and the transformation seemed quicker than usual. The power and energy still raced through her bones though, making her more alert and less panicked. Ladybug’s eyes darted around, spotting a building whose rooftop was still above the raging waves. She quickly threw her yo-yo, wrapping it around the corner of one of the ledges and gave a fierce tug, letting it pull her out of the water. Once she got up above the waves, she strained her ears for any explosions and quickly dialed Chat Noir on her yo-yo. When he picked up, Ladybug quickly followed him to the source of the akuma. The rest of the battle was a blur, she could remember Chat telling her where the akuma was located but most of her thoughts were focused on the lost musician. Luckily, even in her distracted state, she managed to figure out what to do with her lucky charm and stopped the villain. 

Giving a brief smile and wave to the superhero next to her, Ladybug quickly swung her way over to an abandoned alley nearby the park. Letting go of her transformation, she reached for her purse to call Luka and give Tikki a macaron when she realized that she still didn’t have it. Letting out a muffled curse, she gave her kwami a weak smile, “I’m so sorry, Tikki. I don’t have any cookies on me right now. I’ll give you a ton as soon as I get home!”

“That’s alright, Marinette,” she grinned tiredly, “Take your time.”

The designer’s eyes softened with worry before she was undoing her pigtails, letting her hair fall over her shoulders, “Here, hide in the hair on my shoulder for now until I can get you safely inside my purse.”

“Thank you,” Tikki replied quietly before slowly floating over to land on her shoulder.

Marinette stared down at her kwami who managed to give her another exhausted grin before she was running out of the alley and back towards her bakery. Bursting through the doors, she ran straight into someone and felt her air escape her in a woosh. Not even looking up at the boy in front of her, she darted around him to grab a cookie, “Sorry! So sorry!” just as she was about to grab the food source, she was yanked back and looked up into his eyes offendedly, “Excus-,”

Marinette was cut off as Luka pulled her into a warm embrace. Her eyes widened before she was clutching him to her desperately. He whispered to her as he buried his face in her neck, “I was so worried. I came straight here after Ladybug saved everything and you weren’t here.”

“I went looking for you,” her words came out in a quiet murmur. His nose grew closer to her hair and she felt Tikki shuffle backward nervously, tangling herself deeper into the girl’s dark tresses. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Marinette stepped back, eyes darting around as she thought how she was going to get her kwami food. Holding a finger up, she took a few steps back to her stairs, “Give me a second! I have to check something really quickly.”

“Okay...” Luka’s voice trailed off before she was racing up the stairs as fast as she could. 

Once she was in the safety of her room, she grabbed a cookie from her source, kissing Tikki softly on the head, “I’m so sorry it took so long! Rest up here and I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Thank you, Marinette,” her kwami smiled happily as she nibbled on the delicious treat.

Giving Tikki a grateful grin, the designer rushed straight back to the downstairs bakery, tackling Luka in a hug, “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

The boy in her arms chuckled before lifting her up and spinning her around much to her amusement, “I’m glad  _ you’re _ okay! Do you have  _ any _ idea how worried I was when your parents said they hadn’t seen you yet!”

Marinette giggled before he set her back down, “I’m sorry for frightening you. I just went out looking for you and when I realized I didn’t have my phone I came back as fast as I could!”

Luka held up her purse with sparkling eyes, “Could your phone possibly be in here?”

“Yes, yes!” she gasped, taking it from him in shock as she hugged it to her chest, “Thank you so  _ so _ much! How did you even find it?!”

“Luckily it got swept away with me and I managed to keep it with me until Ladybug was with me,” he grinned down at her before twirling a piece of her hair around his finger, “That reminds me, what happened to your hair?”

“Oh,” Marinette reached up to run her hands through hair, “Um, the water must have swept them away.”

Luka’s blue eyes looked down at her in wonder as he murmured, “You should leave it like this more often. It looks beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she ducked her head down, her cheeks turning a light red. She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes shyly, “Did you want to go watch a movie upstairs? Our park date got kind of ruined,” Marinette giggled.

“You know I won’t say no to spending more time with you,” he chuckled, slinging an arm around her shoulder as the two teens walked up to her upstairs living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter <3! We only have a few more days left of Lukanette February :O. I'm going to misss itttt!!


	24. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 is done! Yay! I hope you guys like the fluffiness of this one :)! I dooo!! Lemme know what you think :D

“Don’t you just love the rain,” Marinette sighed, curled up on her chaise as she listened to the quiet, steady drumming of the drops landing onto the roof.

Luka’s nose scrunched from where he was sat on her desk chair, his pencil paused from where he was writing a new song, “Not really. It makes everything cold and wet. I prefer the sun and the heat to the rain.”

“ _ Ok _ ,” she dragged out, tilting her head to the side in agreement with his point, “But the rain is nice on days like this! When you can stay in the warmth and comfort of your home but still get to listen to the raindrops!”

“But most of the time you have to go outside when it’s raining. We just got lucky that it’s a weekend right now. Wait until it’s raining on a weekday and you’re drenched. I don’t think you’ll like the rain much then,” Luka pointed out, leaning back on her desk chair as he placed his notebook down.

“That’s definitely true,” Marinette giggled before pushing herself up off the comfortable chaise to peer out her window at the stormy sky, “My mood usually brightens when I hear the birds though.”

The musician looked up at her curiously, “The birds?”

“Mhm,” she hummed, nodding shortly, “After it rains they always sound so happy. It’s wonderful!”

“Wow, I-I never really thought about that before,” Luka came over to stand next to her, the desk chair squeaking slightly as it swiveled back and forth. 

The two watched the rain splash onto the ground for a few seconds before Marinette spoke again, “I don’t know if we can hear them here though,” she pouted before beaming, “But we should be able to hear them on my balcony!”

She tugged on his hand, pulling him up the ladder to her bed, “Marinette, won’t we get wet?” Luka laughed, letting himself be yanked along as the designer opened the trapdoor to her balcony.

She squealed, giggling happily as the rain splashed onto her. She danced underneath the dark clouds, trying to avoid the worst of the raindrops as she rubbed up and down her arms in an attempt to keep warm. Her eyes clenched tightly shut as a large drop fell directly onto her nose causing her to laugh warmly, “Can you hear them?!” Marinette spoke rather loudly against the crashes of thunder.

Luka strained his ears to listen for the birds that she spoke of. His face fell when he couldn’t hear the happy chirping and shook his head disappointedly, “Marinette I could barely hear you just now!” he shouted back at her.

He was about to pull her back under the safety of her room when she spoke once again, “Hmm, maybe we have to wait for the rain to stop then...”

“Great idea!” he led her back inside, shutting the trapdoor so he could speak at a normal volume once again, “Though I think we had better do that inside.”

Marinette giggled, running a hand through her wet hair as she pulled him down the ladder, “Get off of my bed! I don’t want it to be all wet when I go to sleep!”

“Alright, alright,” Luka smirked down at her, finally reaching the bottom of her ladder he looked around for a towel, “Do you have anything I can use to dry off?”

She snickered quietly as water dripped down from his matted hair before sobering up at his glare. Smiling at him, she maneuvered over to the trapdoor leading downstairs, “I’m certain we have some towels in the bathroom. I’ll be back in a second.”

In no time at all, Marinette was searching through her cupboards before quickly grabbing two of the fluffy cloths, returning to Luka who still looked completely soaked. Biting her lip against another loud giggle, she handed him his towel. The two dried themselves off, flicking their wet towels at the other as they did so. Finally, when they were completely dry, she turned to look outside the window once again, “Hey, look! I think the rain has stopped!”

“Really?” Luka peered over her shoulder curiously.

“Yeah, we can go up and hopefully hear the birds sing this time,” Marinette grinned widely at him.

“If you lead me and up there and it’s still raining,” he chuckled dangerously as he was dragged up the ladder once again.

She rolled her eyes at him, opening the trapdoor cautiously as she peered out. Sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth, she laid her palm outside waiting to feel a drop. When there was none she looked back down at Luka with a big smile, “There’s no more rain! I promise!”

“Alright, I’m trusting you,” he followed along after her.

Instead of the rain from before, they were greeted with nice quiet skies and a gentle breeze. Marinette turned to look at him, bouncing on her heels excitedly, “Well!”

Luka looked at her in confusion for a moment before remembering, listening once again for the sound of chirping. It was slightly quieter then he had been expecting but it was definitely there. The happy singing only seemed to increase in volume as he walked over to lean against Marinette’s railing, “Wow, you’re right,” he breathed out.

“I’m  _ always _ right,” she teased, bumping her shoulder with his playfully.

“I don’t know if this was worth getting wet for though,” he turned to her as his eyes narrowed.

“It was definitely worth it! I got to see you look like a drenched cat,” she stuck her tongue out at him, letting out a squeal when Luka made to grab for her.

“I’ll show you a drenched cat,” he laughed as he chased her around the small balcony.

“No, you won’t!” Marinette giggled, managing to avoid the boy as they played around in the afternoon sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette are soo cuteee hehe. How do you guys feel about the rain though? It's not my personal favorite weather haha. I would much rather it be warm and sunny then rainy and cold! I hope you liked this chapter though <3 <3


	25. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluffiness is back <3!! Whoohooo!! You guys, February is almost over :O. It's gone by sooo quickly omgg. But that does mean it's almost time for my spring break heeh <3\. I hope you all have had a good start to your week and that you enjoy this chapter :)

Marinette practically collapsed when she finally reached her room, feeling the weight off of her shoulders float away as she did so. Alone, she was finally alone. She breathed out a sigh of relief, flopping back onto her bed.

“Are you alright, Marinette?” Tikki phased out of the girl’s purse, flitting over her worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Tikki. Just exhausted. There’s been three akuma attacks this week and it’s only Monday. Is Hawkmoth  _ trying _ to kill me?” Marinette groaned, burying her face into her pillow.

Her kwami giggled lightly, patting the designer’s dark hair in an attempt to comfort her, “That may or may not be his goal, Marinette.”

She merely groaned louder, burying her face even further into the fluffiness of her cushion. A knock on her trapdoor startled her from her position and Marinette’s head shot up before she rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Tikki quickly flew into her purse and she called out questioningly, “Who is it?”

“It’s Luka,” a muffled voice responded, “And I come bearing gifts.”

The designer quickly perked up as she weighed her options. Be cold and alone or eat and have fun with Luka. It was a no-brainer and she was soon sliding down the ladder to open the hatch for the boy, “Hi,” Marinette said rather breathlessly. 

“I have macarons and video games,” Luka smiled brightly at her, causing a smirk to spread across her face.

“I hope you’re ready to lose then,” she laughed teasingly, snatching up a pink macaron from his plate. He followed after her, shaking his head as he chuckled quietly. The two booted up her computer, grins on both of their faces as they began playing some of the games Luka had brought. After she won a few times, she turned to the boy with a beaming smile, “How do you know  _ exactly _ when I have a bad day and find the best ways to cheer me up?”

Luka took her hand, squeezing it once as pink bloomed across her cheeks before speaking, “Well, I like seeing you as much as I can and I usually tell your mood by the music that’s playing in your heart. If it sounds sad then I lose to you at video games until it’s happy again,” he chuckled with a teasing smirk.

“Oh, so you’re saying you’re purposefully losing to me then,” Marinette’s eyes narrowed and she leaned back in her seat.

“If it keeps you happy then sure,” he shrugged, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and a challenge.

Her lips pursed in acceptance and she picked up the controller once again, “Care to test that? I was going easy on you before, Luka but if you think you can beat me,” she trailed off, flicking his nose lightly.

“You’re on!” he laughed, turning back to his own controller as they restarted another round. Marinette won once again, of course, and though Luka scowled and blamed it on batteries, his lips twitched into a small smile as she danced happily around the room. Watching her smile and laugh was one of his favorite things in this world and if he could be the cause of it, then he was the luckiest man on earth. 

Restarting another game he suggested they switch controllers if only to make it fair. Marinette rolled her eyes but acquiesced, shooting him a confident smile as she retook her seat next to him, “I highly doubt that you lost because of  _ batteries _ , Luka.”

“Care to test that, Marinette?”

“You’re on!”

The two teens’ laughter lifted the tiny room, and Marinette felt her stress ebb away to nothing. Right now it was just her, Luka, and the game. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggg! I hope you liked it :). Lemme know what you thought with comments or kudos pleaseee <3


	26. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 is done!! Hehe!! I hope you guys enjoy the end of these Lukanette prompts! I'm going to miss them!!

Humming softly to herself, Marinette just sat down to start a new design when she heard her phone buzz quietly in her purse. Pulling the device out curiously, a silly smile spread over her face as she read the latest message.

**Luka:** Did you get home okay?

**Marinette:** Yes, you literally walked me home literally five minutes ago Luka!

**Luka:** I know but I just wanted to check up on you! 

**Marinette:** Aw, Luka that’s so sweet of you!! Thank you

She giggled softly at his messages, blushing a faint red before her kwami spoke from over her shoulder, “What are you reading, Marinette?”

The designer screeched, almost throwing her phone at the small creature before she calmed down. Giving Tikki a sheepish, apologetic smile she turned to look back down at her phone, “It’s Luka, he’s messaging me,” she sighed rather dreamily.

“Didn’t you just see him a few minutes ago?” the small creature grinned, perching herself onto Marinette’s shoulder as she read the messages. 

“Yeah but he wanted to check on me,” she cooed, rubbing Tikki’s head lightly as she did so, “Isn’t he just the sweetest?!”

“That is very kind of him, Marinette,” Tikki snuggled further into the girl’s hand, watching as her eyes lit up as she typed out a new message.

**Marinette:** Also I never asked, did  _ you _ make it home okay?

**Luka:** Yeah, I’m just about to cross the bridge now haha

**Marinette:** Yay! I just had to check up on you after all hehe

**Luka:** I miss you already

**Marinette:** I miss you too!!

**Luka:** So, I was wondering whether or not you’re free next weekend? That way we won’t have to miss each other for very long.

Marinette giggled, her face turning an even darker shade of red as she reread his latest text. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she messaged him back eagerly, her smile practically splitting her cheeks as she did so.

**Marinette:** Of course! What did you have in mind?

**Luka:** We could go see a new movie?

**Marinette:** Perfect! I’ll see you then!

With a happy sigh, she climbed the ladder to her bed, flopping backwards onto it. The designer cuddled her phone to her chest, already itching for it to be next weekend so she could see Luka once again. She turned on her side, eyes roving over old messages before she murmured to her small kwami, “I just saw him today and I already want to see him again, Tikki. How am I going to survive until next weekend?”

“I’m certain you’ll do fine,” Tikki’s cute giggles lightened the room, “This weekend will be here before you know it and then you’ll get to see him again.”

Marinette’s arms flailed wildly as she laughed happily, “We had so much fun today, though. He was so sweet! We went to get ice cream and André gave us the most delicious flavor. But now I’m home and I miss him and ugh,” she pouted, scowling at her ceiling.

Tikki cuddled up to her, nuzzling her hair cutely, “Why don’t you try and get some work done? That could make the week go by faster.”

“You’re right, Tikki!” Marinette brightened, giving her kwami a quick pat on the head before racing down her ladder to get started on the design she was going to do before Luka texted, “If I keep myself busy it shouldn’t be too long of a wait. And, you know, being Ladybug and all I’m sure that the days will go by even quicker.”

The small, bug-like creature yawned quietly, curling up on the girl’s pillow, “While you do that I’m going to take a nap. I’m exhausted.”

“Goodnight Tikki,” she called out quietly to her kwami who was already snoring softly. With a fond smile, she turned back to her sewing kit as she rubbed her hands together quickly, “Now where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg!! I hope you liked this short lil oneshot! Lemme know if you liked it <3


	27. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's chapter 27 haha!! I hope you enjoy this lil chapter of mine! I liked writing it hehe :)

“I have a surprise for you,” Marinette leaned down to whisper softly to Luka. Her breath tickled his ear and light shivers raced up and down his spine. He turned to look at her from over the park bench he was sat on, watching her blue eyes sparkle at him with mirth. The cool breeze ruffled her hair and a frown marred her face for a split second as she brushed a stray strand of hair back into one of her pigtails. A smile brightened his face as he watched her, his stomach doing small flip-flops in the process. 

_ Adorable. She’s absolutely adorable. _

Luka cleared his throat lightly before speaking, the smile clearly heard in his voice, “Did you make something for me, Marinette?”

“ _ Maybe _ ,” she dragged out teasingly, sliding onto the bench to take a seat next to him.

“Did you really?” he breathed out in awe, looking at her hands as he searched for the item, “What did you make for me?”

Marinette beamed at him, “If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?”

Luka’s mouth fell open with shock as he gaped at her, “Then what do you want me to do, guess?”

Her grin turned challenging as she looked at him, “If you think you can,” she gestured for him to start guessing.

The musician rolled his eyes playfully at her, but he never was one to back down from a challenge and immediately began to think of things that Marinette could surprise him with. His lips set into a determined line before he began speaking them aloud, “Is it a macaron?”

“Nope, cold,” Marinette giggled back at him.

“Is it a croissant?”

“Nope, colder.”

“Colder? Is it even a baked good?!” Luka asked, slightly shocked as the girl in front of him shook her head.

Marinette snickered, her shoulders shaking with laughter when he pouted at her, “I’ll give you a hint. It  _ is _ something I had to make,” she winked at him.

He thought for a moment, chewing on his lip pensively before his eyes brightened, “Is it an article of clothing?!”

“Yes!” Marinette cheered as Luka’s chest puffed out with pride, “But you’ll never guess what  _ kind _ of clothing item it is,” she smirked at him.

His lips pursed with determination as he began to list off items, “Is it a hat? Scarf? Mittens?”

“No,” she giggled at him, “It’s almost summertime! Why would I be making you winter clothes?”

“Well I don’t know,” Luka muttered with a small smile, giving her a sheepish shrug, “You said I’d never guess what it was so I decided to think outside of the box.”

“It’s not that far outside of the box,” Marinette snickered, nudging his shoulder lightly with his own, “You give up yet?”

The musician groaned, falling against her side as he did so, “Yes, please just tell me what it is, Marinette.”

“I made you a new guitar strap,” she beamed at him brightly, handing him the strip of fabric from behind her back. The white, light blue, and pink strap matched perfectly with his latest Kitty Section costume and his mouth fell open again with awe, “Marinette, I...”

“If you don’t like it you don’t have to use it of course! It’s just that your old one was looking a little worn and I thought this might look good with your costume and I mrph-,”

Luka cut off her ramble by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise before she sighed into his lips, letting her eyes flutter shut as she kissed him back. He ended up wrapping his arms around her waist to tug her closer as her head tilted to the side, deepening their kiss.

When he needed a breath of air, he pulled back slowly and Marinette blinked at him rather hazily, “I-what, uh, what was that for?”

“You were being adorable and I wanted to thank you and I figure that would be the easiest way to get you to stop rambling,” he winked cheekily at her. A small, smug smile twitched at his lips as he watched her gaze over his shoulder before looking back at him.

Marinette nodded dazedly at him before she placed a hand on his shoulder hesitantly, “Can we do that again?”

“Most definitely,” Luka beamed at her before connecting their lips together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two cuties are adorableeee. I don't want February to end yet D:. Lemme know what you think of this chapter though <3\. Your comments and kudos mean everythingggg


	28. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 is done!! Whoohooo!! I hope you like this one!! I really really do hehe :). I still can't believe we're nearing the end though D:. I am on spring break though so hopefully that'll make me happier once Lukanette February is over :').

Marinette’s pencil tapped incessantly on her desk, drowning out the sounds of the quiet chatter of the teacher in front of her. Her eyes flicked over to the clock once again. 5 more minutes. 5 more minutes and then she was free. It would  _ finally _ be the start of winter break. She doodled a sketch, imagining a new outfit before her eyes moved to the clock once again of their own volition. She almost groaned when she realized that barely a minute had passed. Exhaling a breath of frustration, she attempted to focus on the last, remaining minutes of the lecture. It was only when her eyes slowly began moving again that the bell rang. Marinette jumped out of shock, feeling Alya pat her shoulder as the reporter slung her backpack on, “You excited for break, Mari?”

“Yes,” she squealed, readjusting her purse strap as she held her notebook tightly to her chest.

“You’re just excited to see more of Luka aren’t you?” her best friend smirked devilishly at her.

“Shush,” Marinette murmured with a deep flush as she stood up, watching as her friend’s smirk grew.

Alya squealed excitedly, “You’re seeing him after school today, aren’t you?!  _ That’s _ why you kept looking over at the clock!”

Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as the two girls left the classroom. Huddling back further into her coat, Marinette gave a quick wave to her best friend promising that they’d see each other shortly before stepping out into the cold. She blinked blearily into the freezing wind, her eyes scanning around for Luka before she finally spotted the boy. With a small noise of happiness, she was running to him, forgetting about the cold wind around her when she jumped into his arms.

“You’re here! I missed you,” she snuggled further into his embrace.

“Of course I’m here. I was wondering if I could take you home,” his warm breath tickled her ear as he patted the bike seat behind him.

“Yes, sure you can!” Marinette beamed brightly at him.

“Alright, then let’s get you home quickly so you don’t freeze,” Luka attached a helmet to her head as he slid onto his seat. 

Giggling, Marinette sat on the seat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she did so. She turned to give Alya one final wave who was watching them leave with a small, smug smile. Rolling her eyes playfully at her friend, she squeaked when Luka began peddling. The icy wind whooshed around them and she quickly buried her head into the musician’s shoulder, trying to avoid the worst of the cold. Marinette was shivering when they finally reached the bakery and she rubbed her arms furiously as she hovered near the entrance, waiting for Luka to follow her.

“Luka, where are you going?” she called out with a frown as it seemed like the boy was about to take off once again.

“I was about to go home, why? Did you need me for something else?” he looked over at her curiously.

“Yes, of course, I do!” Marinette said exasperatedly, grabbing his arm to yank him off the bike and into the bakery, “Come in and warm up a bit before you go gallivanting off into the cold again.” 

Luka chuckled as they entered into the warm bakery, both releasing sighs of relief as the comforting air around them warmed the two young teens. Within a few seconds, Marinette was wrapped into a welcoming hug as her father picked her up, “Marinette! You’re home!”

“Yes, papa, I am,” she giggled, “Now put me down, please! Luka and I were looking to get some treats before we went upstairs.”

“Of course, of course! Take anything you’d like,” Tom released her, giving Luka a quick wink before whisking away back to the kitchen. Marinette laughed again, grabbing a few macarons and some croissants before she gestured for Luka to follow her upstairs.

She sighed as she collapsed onto the couch, “I can’t believe it’s finally winter break! I’m  _ so _ excited to finally have some free time to myself.”

“Are you going to use it to design some more?” he asked curiously, taking the seat next to her as he ate a couple of the macarons that Marinette had grabbed.

“Yes,” she grinned before giggling, “But I’m also going to use it to just relax. I really need some time to just do nothing.”

“I can understand that,” Luka beamed back at her, reaching for another croissant before Marinette lightly swatted his hand away. He pouted at her, rubbing his hand tenderly, “What was that for?”

The designer rolled her eyes, “You’ve had four and I haven’t had anything yet! You’d finish the whole plate if I just let you.”

“I just can’t help myself, Marinette,” he fell onto her shoulder, clutching his heart desperately, “Your bakery’s pastries are the best in Paris.”

Biting her lip shyly, she smiled softly at him, “Well, thank you. But that  _ still _ doesn’t mean you can just eat all of them.”

His lower lip jutted out into an even fiercer pout which caused Marinette to laugh brightly. Luka’s lips twitched into a small smile at her laughter before he was chuckling along with her. When they had finally captured their breaths and the designer had finally eaten a macaron, he turned to her, his blue eyes glimmering with mischief, “Could I perhaps have another macaron now, Marinette?”

“Go ahead,” she giggled again, “I give up! Just take them all!”

“Yay!” Luka cheered, eating another one of the delicious treats.

Rolling her eyes once again, Marinette took a deep breath before peeking at him through her lashes, “Luka I was wondering something?”

“What were you wondering?” he asked her curiously.

“Well, I wanted to know if you were free over most of winter break. You see, I was kinda hoping we could spend some more time together now that I’m out of classes for a while,” she tapped her index fingers together nervously.

“Marinette, I would absolutely love to spend more time with you. You don’t even have to ask,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tugging her tightly into his side which caused her to giggle, “If you ever want me to come over, just text me and I’ll be here.”

Marinette’s face brightened at his words, “Thanks, Luka! You’re the best!” she leaned in to brush a light kiss on his cheek.

“I try,” he brushed a strand of her hair back into her pigtail as her cheeks darkened into a light blush, “But I should probably head back now. Juleka might be wondering where I am.”

“Can you stay and watch a movie?” she asked hopefully, tugging his sleeve slightly to get him to stay for longer.

“Fine, one movie,” Luka tapped her nose lightly, allowing Marinette to tug him back down onto the sofa. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the two cuddled up together to watch a movie, barely noticing the light snowfall that was happening outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! Lemme know what you thought!! It makes my whole day when people enjoy my writing :D :D


	29. Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Lukanette February comes to a close :'). I hope you all enjoyed this set of prompts from me! I had a great time writing Lukanette throughout this entire month <3\. Thank you for reading!!

“Can you believe it’s a leap year already?” Luka said, leaning his head against Marinette’s. They were sat on a nearby bench by the Eiffel Tower, watching as the yellow lights twinkled in the night sky. The two nibbled on some buttered croissants, savoring the still slightly-warm treat.

Marinette hummed, curling further into his body, “I really can’t. It never seems like four years have gone by since the last one. It always feels like yesterday,” she sighed.

Luka nodded his head, chuckling slightly as the girl snuggled up in his arms wrinkled her nose at him cutely, “Time always feels like it’s going by too quickly.”

“Especially when you’re busy,” she pointed out. She tilted her head to blink into Luka’s eyes, “I swear that the weeks blend together when I’ve got school, designing,  _ and _ baking to do. It’s exhausting.”

“How do you survive? I think if I did that much I’d collapse,” he looks down at her in awe, watching as she ducked her head to hide a pink flush.

Marinette giggled once into his neck before peeking out, waving a hand in the air, “You get used to it after a while. I even made myself a little schedule so I have  _ some _ time for other things.”

“How do you even have time to be  _ here _ ? With me?”

“I’ll always have time for you, Luka. You know that,” she huffs rather angrily, sitting up before he pulls her back down to him, unused to the cold without her warmth by his side. Marinette rolls her eyes as she settles back down, “Besides, you make time for me too. You have Kitty Section concerts and rehearsals! That must take up a lot of your time as well!”

“I suppose,” he chuckles, scratching the back of his neck with the arm that isn’t cradling Marinette to his side, “But usually I get to see  _ you _ at those concerts so it’s worth it!”

The designer giggles before swatting him playfully, “Flatterer!”

“I mean it, Marinette! I always love seeing you cheering me on at our concerts,” Luka beams down at her. He blinks down at her in slight alarm when she shivers. He immediately stands up, offering her a hand as she stares at him with wide eyes, “Come on. Think you can hang out at my place for the remainder of our celebration.”

“Celebration?” Marinette laughs, accepting his hand as he pulls her up, “Is that what we’re calling this? How many people actually celebrate a leap year?”

He leans down, brushing a kiss against her hair as he begins to lead her over to his boathouse, “Maybe just us. But that’s what makes it special, right?”

“Yeah, of course, special,” she says rather sarcastically, causing him to laugh loudly. 

Luka squeezes her shoulder tighter, keeping her flush against him to protect her from the chill in the air, “Perhaps I even wrote a song for such a wonderful occasion.”

“You did not,” Marinette gasps, mouth falling open in shock.

“You’re right, I didn’t,” he beams watching as she snaps her lip together tightly, rolling her eyes at him, “But I can try and come up with one. Or play one you’ve already heard.”

She glances up at him from beneath her lashes, nibbling her lip as she did so, “Do you think that you could play me the song from that day in the park? You remember the one you said that matched me completely?” 

“Of course I can play that for you, Marinette. That’s one of my favorites.”

“It’s my favorite too,” she giggles cutely.

When they finally reach the Seine river and Luka guides her over the bridge and into the warmth of the gently rocking boat, he swiftly takes her coat. Placing it on the bed neatly, he pulls out his guitar, patting the spot next to him with a beckoning smile. When Marinette joins him, he begins strumming, the familiar chords combining together to become her melody. Luka smiles softly at her as her eyes flutter shut, swaying gently to the beat. His own eyes close as his fingers move out of practiced habit, remembering the long nights he had spent working on getting the tune  _ just _ right. 

When it’s finally over and Marinette’s eyes blink open to look at him, a slow grin spreads across her face. She touches his arm delicately and her blue eyes glimmer in the soft light of his bedroom, “Thank you, Luka, for everything,” she whispers, squeezing his arm.

“Thank you too, Marinette,” he says just as softly. Unable to help himself, he slowly leans in. It’s a surprise when their lips meet, joining together into a kiss that he has been waiting forever for. A kiss that he has wanted since he first met the stuttering, shy girl. It’s slow, sweet, and everything he had expected from her. When Luka finally pulls away to suck in a breath of air, he trails his fingers over her cheek delicately. His lips twitch into a small smile as he watches her eyes look at him dazedly.

“I-I think that you were right,” Marinette stammers slightly, her cheeks painted a rosy red.

“Right about what?” he murmurs, running a hand delicately through one of her pigtails.

She clears her throat before beaming at him, “That this was the best way to celebrate the leap year.”

“You’re definitely right about that,” Luka laughs before he is leaning in once again to connect their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww the cutiessss. I need miraculous to come back so I can get more Lukanette in my life hehe. It's going to take forever for fall to get here D:. Hopefully, writing and reading will get me through this hiatus. I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter! Lemme know what you thought <3 <3


	30. At the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidddinggggg ;) ;). You have one last Lukanette related drabble from me for February! CobraOnTheCob wanted a followup to my sketchbook prompt and I couldn't resist writing this hehe. I hope you like this even if it may not be exactly what you were expecting hehe <3\. But it is something I want to actually happen in the show xD.

Marinette sucked in a few deep breaths of air, brushing a hand through her bangs. She poured a couple of drinks for herself and Luka before fanning herself lightly as she smiled at the group of dancing students. Her pink dress swished at her legs as she scanned the room for her dancing partner. A voice startled her search, however, and she nearly dropped the two drinks that she was cradling in her hands as she spun around to face the person who had called her name.

Adrien grinned down at her, looking rather sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “Sorry, Marinette. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She blinked at him for a moment before smiling brightly, “Oh that’s alright, Adrien. I just hadn’t expected someone to call my name!”

“You look very pretty tonight. Did you make that dress yourself?” he asks curiously.

Marinette smoothed out her pink, fluffy dress, beaming with pride as she examined it, “Yes, I did! I’m glad you like it. I worked really hard on it.”

“You’re really talented. It looks amazing,” she looked back up at him as his green eyes glimmered at her before nodding his head to the dance floor, “Do you have time for a dance?”

Her lips parted in surprise for a moment before she glanced awkwardly away. Luckily, her eyes caught sight of Luka waving cheerfully at her and she breathed a quick, quiet sigh of relief. The designer turned back to Adrien with a small, apologetic smile, “Sorry, Adrien, but I came here with Luka and I came over here to grab our drinks,” Marinette shook the two cups at him lightly, “I hope you enjoy the rest of the party though.”

With those last parting words over her shoulder, she carefully weaved her way through the onslaught of people to move towards Luka. When she finally arrived in front of him, she handed him his drink with a happy giggle and smile. The musician’s eyebrow raised as he gazed over her shoulder at something, “Why is Adrien pouting at us?”

“What do you mean?” her brow furrowed, as she looked over her shoulder at him. The boy did indeed look slightly wounded before their gazes met and Adrien gave her one of his small, model smiles and a wave before leaving her sight. She turned back to her date with a shrug, “I’m not sure. We didn’t exactly talk for very long.”

The two finished their drinks together among light chatter before a slow song began playing. Luka smiled softly at her before taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Marinette rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing as they swayed delicately to the beat. He leaned down to whisper softly in her ear, “Are you having fun?”

She giggled mischievously, “Well, I haven’t seen Chloè yet, so yes.”

Luka’s deep chuckle made her laugh along with him, feeling her insides flip as she did so, “I guess we’ve both gotten lucky then. I haven’t seen her either.”

Marinette pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes before whispering conspiratorially, “You know the last time I went to one of her party’s, she kicked me out.”

“What? Why did she do that?” he frowned, eyes looking around the room as though expecting the blonde to kick them out again.

“ _ Well _ , I wasn’t actually invited and I just tagged along with Alya,” she chuckled playfully, “Somehow she found me and then kicked us both out, screaming about how she couldn’t believe I got in without an invitation.”

“That sounds like Chloè,” Luka shook his head at her as his lips twitched into a small smile. 

The music changed into a more upbeat, popular song and Marinette let go of him reluctantly. She felt cold without his arms around her and wished that it would change to a slow song once again. Suddenly, she was tackled into a hug and she whipped her head around to see Alya grinning brightly at her, “Oh my god, girl! Your dress is amazing! I love it!”

Marinette squealed, turning around so she could hug her best friend herself before looking down at her dress, “Yours is beautiful too! That color looks great on you!”

Alya’s bright orange gown complimented the white middle wonderfully and she could barely contain her smirk at the homage to Rena Rouge. Unable to hold back a quiet snicker, Marinette looked into her hazel eyes, “I can’t believe we haven’t gotten kicked out yet.”

“I can’t either!” the reporter grinned back at her, “It’s been what an hour and I still haven’t seen any sign of Chloè!”

The two laughed together for a while before Luka cleared his throat behind her. Marinette quickly looked back at him with an apologetic smile, stepping back so her friend could see him as well, “Sorry Luka, you know Alya, and Alya you know Luka. But where’s Nino?” she asked, looking around the place as though expecting to see the young man.

“Oh he’s up on the stage right now, probably critiquing the DJ on his music tastes,” Alya rolled her eyes, eyes scanning the room for her boyfriend as well.

“Well, when you see him let him know Luka and I say hi,” Marinette grinned, eyes moving up to her date only to find that he was already looking down at her with a soft smile. She blushed faintly, nibbling on her lip shyly before turning to face Alya who had a knowing smirk on her face.

Her friend chuckled, her eyes shining in the bright lights of the hotel before looking at Luka, “I gotta say I love the tie, Luka. I didn’t expect you to be into pink, though,” her eyebrow rose curiously.

“Well Marinette said she would only show up with me if it was pink and forced me into one she made herself,” he chuckled down at her playfully.

The designer scowled, her eyes narrowing dangerously, “You know that’s not true! And you said you loved the tie.”

“I’m just teasing, Mari. I do love your tie,” Luka said softly down at her, his voice filled with admiration and awe.

Marinette’s scowl stopped as quickly as it had started and she could feel the butterflies roaring to life in her stomach. She giggled shyly, fingering the tie she made for him, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Hey lovebirds,” Alya’s teasing bark snapped them out of their rather lovestruck haze and they turned to her with blushes clear across their face, “I’m going to head over and talk to Nino. Try not to get  _ too _ frisky on the dance floor,” she winked at them before turning away with a swish of her dress.

She left the two with even darker blushes before Luka shook off his embarrassment, turning to Marinette with a shy smile, “Well, you heard her, let’s go be frisky on the dance floor.”

She buried her flaming face in her hands unable to stop her laughter from spilling out of her. When she could eventually control herself, she peeked back up at him, wheezing, “I think she said  _ don’t _ get too frisky on the dance floor.”

“Are you sure?” Luka raised his eyebrow, tapping his chin with his finger lightly, “I tuned out after hearing frisky and dance floor.”

Snickering quietly and with a roll of her eyes, Marinette grabbed his hand and led him back to the mass of people. The two danced for the remainder of the night, stopping only to get drinks and chat with Alya and Nino briefly before returning to the main hall.  _ This is perfect, absolutely perfect _ , Marinette thought to herself as she nestled into the crook of Luka’s shoulder for another slow dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Thank you for reading and nowww I am officially ending Lukanette February hahah. Thank you for reading from me this month! Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these two dorks confessing! There shall be more of this lovely fluff later on hehe <3\. Comments and kudos are my everythingggg so consider leaving me one pwease <3\. As always if you want to splurge with me about Lukanette or anything else come talk to me on my tumblr, aalissy :D


End file.
